Nights of Twilight
by RDoster2012
Summary: This story was adopted from Fire1... Bella always knew she was different, even though her parents never let on that she was. Her move to Forks answers a lot of questions for her..
1. Chapter 1

Nights of Twilight

Firstly, I would like to thank Fire1 for allowing me to adopt this story…. I am very excited to see what I can do with it.

I have decided to completely rewrite the story, keeping the original content, but adding much more into each chapter! I hope everyone really enjoys this rewrite!

I am really hoping to be able to upload a chapter every week (Sunday or Monday's will be the schedule)

With that said, please enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Decision

 **Bella's POV:**

I sat out in the yard of our small home, enjoying the warm seventy-five degree sun of Phoenix. I was trying to concentrate on reading _Sense and Sensibility_ for my English class, but the slight glow of my skin was distracting me, as it always did. Even though it was one of my favorite books, I wasn't as 'sucked in' as I had been before. This wasn't my first time reading this book.

Jane Austen was one of my favorite authors, and I had read all of her collections long before now. I couldn't believe it was only being assigned now in eleventh grade in public school. I was always homeschooled by my mother, Renee, until I demanded to try public school. I learned very quickly that I was far beyond what they were teaching, and was promptly put into advanced classes. Those were no match for me either, and I was slightly bored without the mental challenge.

Just as I was getting ready to read some more the phone began ringing from inside. I dog-eared my page, and set it down on the patio table to get up and answer the phone. My mother's hurried footsteps made me pause since it was obvious that she was going to answer it. I was going to sit back down when I remembered that it was Saturday and I would be receiving my weekly phone call from my dad, Charlie.

I took one last look at my book on the table, and made my way to the small living room instead, expecting the call to be for me. As I approached I heard my mothers excited giggle, and seen the smile that lit her face, and I knew instantly that the call was not for me. It was Phil, my mother's husband. She thought he was something spectacular, I on the other hand just thought of him as my stepfather, he is seven years younger then her, and a minor league baseball player.

When they first started dating, I thought the age difference was a little weird, but once I saw how much they loved each other, I didn't question the age anymore. Phil travels a lot because of the baseball thing, and my mother has always stayed behind because of me and homeschooling. I thought when I demanded that I go to public school she would allow herself some freedom to travel with him, but alas, she has been home the entire time.

I watched her face as she held her conversation with Phil. Her face fell more and more as he told her that he still wasn't having any luck finding a new team to join. It pained me to see her so sad without him. I knew she longed to be with him on the road, but instead she sacrificed it all to be home with me.

There had to be something I could do so she could go be with him, I wanted nothing more than to see her happy. I did try to tell her I would be happy to go back to homeschooling so we could go on the road with him, but she didn't want to hear it. I knew I would prefer it, since I wasn't being challenged in public school. I knew she secretly didn't want me to go to public school, she was afraid that other kids, and adults for that matter, would notice that I wasn't the same as they were. I knew I was different, but no one ever wanted to admit that out loud to me.

I just wish I knew what I could do for her…

As she continued her conversation with Phil, I decided I would make us dinner. I wasn't sure what was going on with me lately, but I have been craving red meat, almost raw. If it was cooked anything over medium rare it would make me gag, and I would vomit profusely.

I went out to the patio and lit the grill. Then I went in and made a quick marinade to pour over the steaks. There was salad in the fridge already, so I pulled it out and dressed it up a little. I went out and threw moms steak on the grill, and waited ten minutes before throwing mine on for a quick sear.

I went back in to get the plates ready, when my mom walked into the kitchen and looked around. "Hey sweetie, what's for dinner?" She asked, trying to sound happy, but I could see the sadness in her eyes, and hear it in the undertone of her voice.

"I'm making steak, and salad tonight." I paused then asked, "So, how is Phil?" I said this haltingly, as I didn't want to upset her.

Just as she opened her mouth to answer, the phone rang again, this time I knew it was Charlie, so I let mom answer the phone while I ran out to take the meat off the grill. As soon as I got back inside my mom entered the kitchen with the phone.

"Bella, it's your dad." She said as she held out the phone. I put the plate down with the meat on it, and then took the phone.

"Hey dad, how was fishing today?" I asked as I served dinner to my mom and me.

"Hey Bells! The weather was nice today, so the fish were biting." So, there is actually sun in Forks? Who would have thought?

"That's good! Did you get a little sun?" I asked. "Just a little, not too much though." He replied.

We talked more about the weather both here, and in Forks. It wasn't the most loving conversation, but that's just how we were with one another.

"Has anything changed since last week?" I knew nothing ever changed in Forks, but I figured I would feign interest, out of politeness.

"No, not that much, you know how time just seems to move so slowly here."

"Bells…." Charlie said, sounding uncomfortable, I knew he was about to get sentimental. "I know you don't like Forks very much, but… I mean… I miss you. I barely ever get to see you. Would it be too much if?… Well, if you came to Forks for the entire summer this year?" The yearning in his tone left me speechless. Did he really miss me _that_ much?

I glanced over at Renee, and suddenly it hit me! I knew what I could do for her! I could go and live with Charlie, and then she could go on the road with Phil.

But could I leave Arizona? I had always taken care of my mother, she was unpredictable, erratic, even harebrained, could I leave her? I knew deep down Phil would be there for her; he would take care of her, he loved her enough. But the bigger question was: could I exile myself to the rainy small-town? I looked over to my mom once more, and watched her; she was staring out the kitchen window, the longing clearly on her face as she ignored her dinner.

Yes, I could do this, for her.

Now to just find out if Charlie would be okay with this, I steeled myself as I prepared to ask him the million-dollar question…

"Dad, I'm glad you brought that up. I have been thinking about this for a while now," I know I was laying it on pretty thick, but I needed to be believable here. "I'd like to come and live with you… If that's all right, I mean… I would like to make it permanent."

The silence on the other end of the phone was deafening to my ears.

"Wha…"

"Dad? You there? "

He finally found his voice. "Well, Bella, I'd love to have you here, but are you sure about this? You have always made your dislike of Forks known. I don't want you to do something you will regret. And shouldn't you discuss this with your mother before making a final decision?"

"Your right dad, I'll talk to mom, and call you tomorrow. But my mind is already made up, so it's more about telling her of my decision. I love you, and I will talk to you soon."

"Love you too, Bells."

As we hung up, I knew the upcoming conversation was going to be hard. I knew Renee wasn't going to let me go easily.

I sat back down at the table, and drew my mother's attention. I took a bite of my steak and it tasted like cardboard in my mouth. I swallowed, and took a long drink of my tea.

"Mom, there is something I want to talk to you about…"

~~~~~~NoT~~~~~~

 **Alice's POV:**

The day was sunny, which I had predicted. So we were all outside enjoying the sun. Jazz, Emmett, and Edward left hours ago for some 'brother bonding hunting trip'. Carlisle was stuck at work, and Esme was working in her garden. Rose had pulled one of the cars out of the garage and was working on it in the driveway, while also enjoying some sun. I was sitting out in the back yard working on my latest fashion designs. For some reason, the color blue was calling to me lately.

Just as I was getting ready to draw out my latest idea I felt a vision coming on. I set down my pad and drawing pencils and leaned back into the grass. This vision had the feeling that it was going to be something very important, and I wanted to give it my full attention.

 _In a small sunlit kitchen, a middle-aged woman with short, dark brown hair was sitting at a wooden table, a plate of food in front of her. There was a look of shock on her face._

 _Softly she said, "Sweetie, what are you saying?" the vision zoomed out and I could see another figure sitting at the table, but the person was blurry, and I instantly got a headache._

 _I couldn't hear what the other person was saying, but the woman responded. "I just don't know honey, I'd miss you so much. You always said how much you hate Forks, just like I did, and I don't want you to feel trapped."_

 _The woman looked as if she was going to cry, but was holding it in. "You're not doing this just so I can go on the road with Phil are you?" She looked intently at the other person, a stern look on her face. I didn't hear the reply, but the woman answered._

" _Okay, okay! If this is really what you want, I'll call your dad tonight and we will make all the arrangements. You will need to make a list of everything you need to do, like putting in your notice at the bookstore…." Another pause. "No, at least two weeks. Unless they can find someone else in a quicker time frame."_

The vision ended abruptly, after that.

I couldn't wrap my head around the vision, it didn't quite click what this meant, or why I had a vision of some woman talking to someone else.

I picked my sketchbook back up and started working again, when it clicked.

 _Forks! The blurry person was coming to Forks!_

I gasped loudly, what did this mean for my family?

~~~~~~NoT~~~~~~

 **Bella's POV**

I was impressed that it didn't take much convincing to get Renee on board with me moving to Forks. I quickly cleaned up the kitchen, and went and got my book from the patio table. The sun was setting, and I was momentarily distracted by the hues in the sky. I always loved the setting sun, especially when the sky had shades of pinks, and purples, and orange. I was going to miss the colors of the shy when I leave for Forks.

Renee was sitting on the couch when I reentered the house. She was staring out the window again; I knew she did this when she was deep in thought. I'm sure she was thinking about my proclamation about moving to Forks. At least she no longer looked sad about missing Phil.

"Mom, I'm going to head up to my room now, I need to get my homework done. Then I'm heading to bed." She didn't look at me; she just waved her hand dismissively to let me know that she heard me.

Once I finished my homework, which I managed to complete in less than twenty minutes, I grabbed my nightclothes and headed to the shower. I wasn't interested in taking my time, so I was in and out in five minutes. I got back into my room and quickly settled into bed.

I had been lying there for fifteen minutes when I heard my mom's quiet footsteps approaching my room. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep when she came in to check on me. I had a suspicion that she was going to try and talk me out of going to Forks, but I had already made up my mind, and I wasn't going to let her change it.

She sighed and left my room, and after a few minutes I heard her pick up the phone. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it, the sound of the phone being dialed captured my attention. She usually never made calls this late, so I was instantly suspicious that she was making a call when she thought I was sleeping so I couldn't hear her call.

I heard her sigh as she waited for the person on the other end to pick up the phone.

" _Hello, Swan residence."_

She was calling Charlie? Why the cloak and daggers for that?

That's right, she knew I would be able to overhear the entire conversation… Which seemed silly, I wasn't a small child; there was no need for the secrecy.

" _Hello Charlie, it's Renee. How are you?"_

" _I'm good, how about you?"_

" _I'm doing okay, just missing Phil."_

Is she really talking to her ex about her new husband? I don't think she knows that Charlie has always pined for her. That he has never dated anyone else –that I was aware of anyways- since she left him. I didn't even need to see him all the time to know that! Perhaps that's part of being erratic; you just don't notice things like that.

" _I'm calling because of Bella, actually. She told me she was coming to live with you. I don't really know how I feel about that. Even though she says that it has nothing to do with me missing Phil, I'm pretty sure that is her whole reasoning. On one hand I would love to go and travel with him and not have to be on the look out all the time to make sure he doesn't notice anything he shouldn't about her. But on the other hand, I know I will miss her like crazy, and if she's not around, god only knows how much trouble I'll get into._

" _I also need to know how you feel about this before I actually let her go. Are you going to be okay with having her there?"_

She must have been nervous, she was talking fast, and almost rambling, a trait I obviously got from her. Word vomit, a genetic condition… She also sounded agitated, which also made me think she was very nervous.

" _Renee, I think it would be great to have her here with me! I'm the chief of police, I know how to keep her safe, and keep people from asking too many questions. Just let her come if that's what she wants to do, you've kept her away from me long enough, now, she is not a small child anymore and she can make her own decisions."_

" _Well, it's good to know you do actually want her to come, I know she has made up her mind, and you know there is no way to either argue with her, or convince her otherwise. You know she is just like… Well, you know."_

" _Yeah, I do know. So… when should I be expecting her?"_

" _I'd say in about two weeks? She has some things she will need to take care of first, she seems in a hurry to get up there, and I don't know why? You know I never liked it there, and I was hoping she would be the same."_

" _Oh? I thought you were coming around and actually missing your hometown. Well, just call me with the details and I will get her set up on my end. Bye."_

Renee whispered her good bye and hung up the phone. This phone call was strange, and left my head full of questions.

What shouldn't Phil notice about me?

Why did my parents have to keep people from asking questions?

Was I truly that strange that my mother homeschooled me to keep me hidden?

Was I strange enough to make my parents afraid that the people closest to them might not accept me? Maybe that's why my mother didn't want me to travel with Phil, that because I was strange he might not love her anymore if he 'noticed something he shouldn't'… I was really struggling with these thoughts, I felt like a dirty secret that left my parents ashamed, the need to keep me hidden did nothing but cause worry, and pain. It made me hate myself.

Why did the say 'just like'? Just like what?! Or worse, who?!

Maybe I can find these answers in Forks; maybe this move will be a good thing.

Thank you for your patience. I am very happy with this rewrite, and I can't wait to get the next chapter out to you. I am hoping chapter 2 will make it out by Tuesday, then we will be back at the Sunday/Monday promised release day.

Reviews make me smile, so don't be shy! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out! We had an Internet issue while switching from telephone service to cable service, AND THEN I was preparing to officiate a wedding. Also, we, as in my kids, and myself started homeschooling on the first. Let me tell you, my house has been absolutely CRAZY!

But enough about all that!

I'd like to thank Fire1 again for letting me adopt this story, and giving me the chance to really let this story shine.

Nights of Twilight

~~~~~~NoT~~~~~~

 **Bella's POV:**

The flight from Phoenix to Seattle was short, but long. My nerves were catching up with me. I spent the whole flight fidgeting. I was worried that I wouldn't like it in Forks, and I would break my fathers heart if I decided to go back to my mom.

I waited the forty minutes before boarding my flight from Seattle, to Port Angeles. I knew Charlie would be waiting for me when I landed, probably in the police cruiser. Instead of being embarrassed by the ride, I just mentally pictured myself as someone who needed police protection. That image really seemed to help.

Charlie was waiting for me at the baggage claim, I approached him slowly, and he smiled and wrapped me in an awkward one-arm hug. It wasn't uncomfortable per say, but it wasn't affectionate either. After my luggage came through, Charlie escorted me to the police cruiser. I knew better then to expect anything less. So I just kept the image of me being someone important fixed firmly in my mind. Charlie was, after all, dressed in his uniform.

The ride from the airport was tense, and very awkward. I could tell that he was still confused as to why I suddenly expressed an interest in living with him on a permanent level. I didn't really want to tell him in great detail either. I knew he was too shy to actually ask, so I just let it go. I did spend the rest of the trip staring out the window, contemplating my own stupidity. I asked myself one more time.

" _Did I really exile myself from the beautiful, and warm Phoenix, to the damp and foggy Forks?"_

The answer was still the same of course; I would do anything to make my mom happy. So this only deepened my resolve, and I knew I needed to let it go and adjust.

I had only visited Charlie in Forks once, about three years ago. Up until then, we spent our time visiting California, and doing touristy things. To me, it was nothing special, but I knew on a deeper level that Charlie really enjoyed the time he spent there. Just as I had expected, Forks hasn't changed. It looked exactly the same as it did three years ago. It truly did look like some wet, green, alien planet, compared to Phoenix that is. It was completely unfamiliar, but even I could not deny that it was beautiful… In it's own way of course…

As Charlie pulled the cruiser into the driveway, I stared up at the house. Like everything else it remained the same. It is a two-story white with blue trim house. The two knotted trees still stood out front, and the yard was still only grass; grass in need of a desperate trim. The forest bordered the left and backside of the house. Charlie and Renee bought the house in the early days of their marriage, the _only_ days of their marriage.

Charlie took my bags out of the trunk of the car, and carried them into the house. I took one more lingering look around the yard before entering the house myself. I silently prayed that I had enough money to find a decent vehicle, because I certainly did not want Charlie driving me around in the cruiser. Charlie was the Chief of Police to the good people of Forks, and I don't think he has ever owned a different vehicle. I also knew – from my limited time here- that there were no buses, or other public transportation.

"Well Bells, welcome home." Charlie said to me as he headed towards the stairs with my luggage. I did have to keep from rolling my eyes at his lame attempt of showing emotion. I did realize how much me being here with him really meant to him.

"Thanks Dad, come on, lets get these bag upstairs so I can unpack." I smiled, since he was looking in my direction.

I still remembered my way around the small house, but Charlie pointed out the rooms to me anyways. Even though I only used it once, it was still my room. It still looked much the same as it had three years ago. I was expecting to find dust everywhere, but I was mistaken as I entered behind Charlie.

The only change that there really was was the desk that had a rather outdated computer sitting on it. My mother had insisted on a computer so we could keep in touch easier. The walls were still light blue, which did appear to be the same color as the trim outside. I knew I was going to have to paint. I couldn't live in a room like this.

My bed was still the same twin sized bed from the last time I was here as well. It was now pushed up against the wall, a dresser directly across from it. There was a rocking chair near the closet, facing the window, which was covered with a pale yellow lace curtain. The view out the window wasn't fantastic; it only faced the front yard. I had a direct view of the street.

I looked around the room with a faint sense of nostalgia; Charlie set my luggage on the floor by the dresser. "I hope you like it still, if there is anything you want to change, just let me know." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Thanks dad, I'll let you know."

"Well, I guess I will leave you to unpack. Oh! I have a surprise for you later. We will also be having guests over for dinner." Oh no! I just _love_ surprises.

"Okay…" There really wasn't much more to say to that. He grunted and left the room.

Now that I was finally alone, I was almost overcome with self-pity. But again, I just reminded myself I was doing this for my mother, and I knew she was happier, that she could freely travel with Phil, and not worry about me, or trying to balance homeschooling with spending time with Phil. Or if I had somehow convinced her that I could stay home by myself while she travelled. I did hold the tears at bay, even though I knew I was doing the right thing it was just so overwhelming all of a sudden.

I picked up my suitcase, and began unpacking, resolving to have a good cry when I got in bed for the night. Just as I was unpacking the last thing, I heard a car coming up the road, and it stopped in front of the house. After a few minutes I heard the car doors shut and Charlie greeting the 'guests' from the front porch.

I wasn't necessarily interested in entertaining company, but as I took a deep breath to head down stairs, Charlie called up to me.

"Bella, come down! Our guests are here." I assumed it was our dinner guests.

The front door slammed, and I heard three distinct voices. As I was coming down the stairs, a wave of dizziness crashed over me, and I tumbled down the rest of the stairs, landing on the floor at the bottom. Thankfully no one was there to see it, and I felt better just a second later. As I entered the living room, there was a man in a wheel chair, and someone else standing next to him, I assumed it was his son.

"Hey Bella, this is Billy, and his son Jacob." Both looked up at me, smiling widely. Why were they smiling at me? It was very unnerving. Both men had tan skin, and long black hair tied back at the nape of their necks.

"So, Bells, how do you like it?" _'How did I like what, exactly?'_ I looked at the three of them dubiously; they all had annoying goofy grins plastered on their faces, giving nothing away.

"What are you talking about dad?" I asked, I wasn't sure if they detected the tone of annoyance in my voice or not, but their smiles never faltered, so I assumed not.

"Your welcome home present of course." What the hell was he talking about? Oh god! Please tell me he did _not_ go out looking for friends for me!

"The truck, Bells, I just bought it off Billy here, for you."

Truck? What truck? I followed Charlie back to the front door, and followed his pointing when he opened the door back up. _I would have seen the damned thing if we were outside…_

There it was, parked along the street in front of the house. It was old, really old. It was a faded red color, with big rounded fenders, and a bulbous cab. The body looked like it was solid iron, I doubt it would get much damage in an accident.

To my great surprise, I did love it instantly. I could already see myself in it, driving down the highway. I looked back over at Charlie, tears threatening to build up, I was so happy!

"Thanks dad! I love it!" it has always been hard for me to accept presents, or even show much emotion.

Charlie's face was lit up like a Christmas tree, just from the emotion I was showing. He knew I was very happy with his gift. So instead of insinuating that the gift was not well received, I just gave him a tight hug.

Jacob tapping me on the shoulder pulled me from the emotional moment with Charlie, his grin was enormous. "Do you like it? I'm the one who fixed it up for you. There is however a few finicky things you should know about it. Do you want to go for a drive? I can show you everything unusual."

As Jacob approached and spoke to me, I noticed two things: he had a very strange smell to him, it was a mix of wet earth, sea salt, and a trace of wet dog. There was something else too, but I couldn't place it. But that might be chemical. I could easily explain the smells coming from him. He said he had been working on the truck, so I'm sure that's where the chemical smell came from, he may have a dog, and the earth, and salt smell, is probably from living near the ocean.

The other was his voice. It was still very boyish, though it was turning husky, and very friendly. It did two things at the same time. It calmed me, yet it also set me on edge, like he was trying to seduce me, or something.

The only thing I could tell about the truck was that it was an old Chevy. My knowledge about cars and trucks was very slim. "It's a 1953 Chevy pick up." Jacob explained as we approached it. I immediately realized that it was a classic.

"My dad bought it back in 1984, me and dad have done a lot of work on the engine, so it's really only a few years old." I looked over to Jacob, slightly impressed. I didn't even know how to change a tire.

"So basically, if there is a problem with this thing, you can be my mechanic?" I said this with a grin, and he grinned back.

"I'm not cheap, you know." I laughed lightly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Despite the uneasiness I felt about Jacob's scent, I found he was very easy to talk to.

"So, how about I come with you for a test drive?" He asked, his voice cheerful.

"Yeah, okay…" I replied, but Charlie cut in then. "If you two are going out, why don't you stop and get some pizza for dinner?"

"Or, I could just go to the store and buy something to cook for dinner instead." All three of them looked at me in confusion. "I'll have you know, I did all the cooking back home, and was always praised on the excellence of it." The real reason I wanted to cook was because I was still having my weird almost raw meat cravings.

Most foods tasted like cardboard to me, which started when I was about seven or eight, but I could always handle meat, but lately, it had to be almost raw. I'd always force some food down, but I knew if I ate too much of it, it would make me very sick, so I just stick to what works for me.

Charlie handed over some money, and I tried arguing, but his counter about being the parent and responsibility won out, so I took the crumpled twenty from him, looked at everyone, and asked if steak and baked potatoes were all right with everyone, and I was met with three enthusiastic yeses.

I had fun joking around with Jake, as he had asked me to call him. He helped me get used to the truck and all of its 'quirks'. He also showed me around Forks, and pointed out important places. We stopped at the store last to pick up the ingredients for dinner, and he made a face when I started getting things to make a salad to go along with it.

When we got back to the house, Billy and Charlie were engrossed with a baseball game that was on T.V.. Jake joined them, which left me to prepare dinner on my own. That wasn't a bad thing; I preferred to be left alone while I cooked anyways.

Just as I was putting the finishing touches on the salad, and removing the steaks from the broiler to rest, Jake came in the kitchen to set the table.

"Wow Bells! That sure does smell amazing!" Jake proclaimed as he was setting the silverware around the table.

"Thanks Jake, could you go tell those old men that dinner is ready."

"Yep! Sure! Hey old men! Come get this food before I eat it all!" Jake yelled over his shoulder into the living room. I just rolled my eyes.

Jake pulled a chair out of the way so Billy could get his wheelchair to the table, and the rest of us sat down. I watched as they all piled their plates with dinner. I had already placed my steak on my plate, so I threw a little salad on there as well. No one seemed to notice that my steak was practically raw, so it was smooth sailing through dinner. There was no conversation, just the scraping of utensils, and rather loud chewing.

As the plates cleared, Billy looked at me, then at Charlie. He cleared his throat, and said, " You know Charlie, it's odd…" as he said odd, I tensed up, what had he noticed about me? "I have known you almost all my life, and the only time before now, that I've seen Bella, is when she was a baby."

I felt relief wash over me, was that all it was? Charlie glanced at me quickly, and then looked back to Billy. "Well, that would have been because of Renee. She was a bit over protective of Bella, and then… well you know the rest." I watched Billy as Charlie was speaking. When he was done, Billy looked rather ashamed that he even brought it up. Probably because of Charlie and Renee's short lived marriage.

As it started to get dark, Charlie excused himself to drive Billy and Jake home. Leaving me to clean up from dinner. I told him as soon as I was done cleaning up, I was taking a shower and heading to bed. He did make it back home just as I was heading up the stairs to take my shower. I was cursing the fact that this house only had one bathroom, and that Charlie and I would have to share it.

Just as I was about to head up, Charlie cleared his throat to gain my attention. "You know Bells, we all loved dinner. We agreed on it in the car. It was better then some of the restaurants I've been to. But I noticed that you didn't eat very much. Is everything okay?" He seemed nervous, and I was shocked, I didn't think he noticed.

"Everything's fine dad, it was just a long day, and I wasn't very hungry." He looked at me suspiciously, but let it drop.

"Okay Bella, I'm heading to bed now, I have to get up at six for work, so I'll see you when I get home. Oh! Do you need directions to the school? I already got you enrolled, so just stop at the office when you get there, classes start at eight, so you might want to get there a little early."

"Jake showed me where the school was already, thank you though, and I'll be sure to have enough time."

"Alright, good night!"

"Good night dad."

I took my time in the shower, letting the hot water heat my skin. I made sure to get out before the hot water ran out and I got cold. I would probably be taking plenty of scalding showers to keep me warm. The heat of my skin reminded me of home and I began to cry as I got into my small bed. I first cried for my home, then thinking of home made me think of mom, which made me cry a little harder. I wasn't sure when I finally cried myself to sleep, but the rain pouring down on the roof kept waking me up throughout the night.

~~~~~~NoT~~~~~~

 **Edward's POV:**

It was raining heavily during the night, so I forced myself to endure the thoughts and images floating through my head of everyone in the house. There were only a few hours left before my siblings and I would have to leave and endure another day in purgatory, known to everyone else as 'high school'. With my gift, it made it even harder to endure the nonstop vitriol of the children at the school, they were always consumed with disgusting fantasies of my siblings and me. It was somewhat bearable to see the ones of my brothers and I, but a completely different story to watch the ones that starred my sisters. It was maddening at times to see all these… fantasies. My siblings were all married, even if the good people of Forks didn't know that.

The last few weeks have actually been more bearable since everyone was consumed with the news that the police chief's daughter was moving to Forks. She would be arriving today from Arizona. It was definitely irritating to hear it over and over again, but still a relief that their thoughts were consumed with something other then my family.

All the boys kept picturing a tall, tan, city girl. Unfortunately for the new girl, it meant that most of the boys were hoping that she was beautiful, and would immediately fall in love with them. Most of the children here grew up together, so the prospect of someone new had all the boys riled up. All it boiled down to was more disgusting fantasies to irritate me.

My siblings slowly started coming down stairs, Emmett and Jasper were first, followed shortly by Alice and Rosalie. I knew the time was drawing near, and when Carlisle and Esme appeared, I knew it was time to go.

Time for another day in hell, and time to endure more useless information.

~~~~~~NoT~~~~~~

Thank you for reading, and again I apologize for the delay! Chapter 3 will be out on Tuesday!

Happy reading, and remember I love to hear from you, so hit that review button and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

As always, thanks go to Fire1 for letting me adopt this story!

I had every intention on getting back to rewriting this story and getting chapters out to you after Christmas, but my dad passed away very suddenly, and my family has been dealing with EVERYTHING that comes with that. But I have some time to get this chapter out to you, and I am hoping to have the next one out soon as well… Please be patient, as I don't think I will be able to get the chapters out as quickly as I had hoped before, as I have a lot to deal with.

~~~~~~NoT~~~~~~

 **Bella's POV:**

Thanks to Jacob's tour of Forks, I had no problems finding the school, like everything else; it was just off the highway. The fog was thick as I drove down the road. And as I drove, I wished that Jake went to school in Forks, instead of on the Reservation. It would have been nice to know at least one person. It was also nice to be kind of friends with him, since he didn't seem to notice anything odd about me, nor did he shy away from me, like most people did.

I had always hated being the center of attention, but I knew that because I was new here, I would have to endure it, at least for a little while. Forks High was a small school, so there would be no 'blending into the background' for me. I was really hoping that since I did not look like a girl from Phoenix should, that everyone would just be disappointed and leave me alone. Instead of tan, blonde, and sporty, I am very pale, so pale in fact I almost look translucent, but my skin is clear, no blemishes. I am very slender, maybe to the point that I look anorexic, but soft. This did not fit well with my long brown hair, and large, deep brown eyes.

I knew my 'differences' were not just physical. I have never fit in, and I probably never would. I knew if I could not find like-minded people in a school with over seven hundred in my junior class alone, what were the chances of finding them here? I had no chances of finding a niche in a school with only three hundred fifty seven, now fifty-eight students. I have never related well to people my own age, actually, I've never really related well to people period. That included my mom, we were never in harmony, and I am closer to her then I am to anyone else.

Maybe it was due to my mother never really letting me be around other people until a year ago. I never really had the chance to be around other children when I was young.

I pulled up to the building that had a sign that said 'Front Office' over the door. I looked around quickly at the 'school', which wasn't just one building, but several. All the buildings looked more like houses then school buildings. They were all brick, with trees and shrubs in the front. Where were the chain link fences, and metal detectors? Everything was so open, like the trusted the students to actually stay on the school grounds.

Leaving the warmth of my truck behind, and feeling myself get colder just from stepping outside; I made my way to the office. There was a few spots that were covered with ice, so I was diligent in walking slowly so I wouldn't slip and fall, and crack my head open on the pavement.

When I entered the brightly lit office it was very warm inside, more warm than I anticipated. The first thing that struck me was all the plastic pots with more greenery growing in them, sheesh, wasn't there enough green on the other side of the windows?

The room was cut in half by a long counter that was cluttered with wire baskets that were filled with random papers and flyers. I could see three desks behind the counter, an older woman with red hair occupied one desk, and she wore glasses.

"Hello there! How can I help you?" She asked kindly, with a knowing smile.

Oh yes, this is a small town, and she must have been expecting me. I wondered briefly what gossip was circulating about me, but let the thought go for now. I'm sure I will find out shortly. When I started school back in Phoenix, I wasn't the only new student, so it wasn't a hassle, and everyone just left me alone. Here however, I am probably the only new student that has arrived in the past few years, if ever.

"Hi, I'm new here. My name is Isabella Swan." I replied as politely as possible, I had to check myself before I rolled my eyes at her. It was obvious that she already knew who I was.

"Oh! Of course! I have your schedule and a map here." She was already scrambling around her desk as she began speaking to me. When she was done, her desk was in such disarray that I was sure it would take the better part of the morning for her to organize it again.

She walked over to the counter and handed me two sheets of paper. Then she grabbed a third from under the counter.

"You will also have to have all of your teachers sign this paper here, then bring it back to me at the end of the day." I nodded at her and said my thanks.

"Well, I hope you have a wonderful first day dear." I smiled at her, glad she had some hope that today would be good for me, I however was just hoping that the day wouldn't be _that_ bad.

Mrs. Cope directed me back to the student parking lot, so I hurried through the cold and back into my semi-warm truck, and drove around the building. When I got back to the student lot, I noticed that it was already filling up with cars. All of the cars seemed to be older, some as old as mine, some a little newer. Then there was one car that really stood out, it looked like it was brand new. It was a silver Volvo.

Instead of getting right out of the car, I looked over the students that were still hanging out around their cars. They all seemed harmless, and didn't seem to notice me sitting here, so I turned my attention to the papers that Mrs. Cope gave me. I quickly memorized my schedule and the map of the school, so I wouldn't have to pull it out all day, or have my nose stuck to it.

I finally left the truck and headed to my first class, English, in building three. I entered the classroom and went straight to the teacher who was at his desk in the front of the room. Mr. Mason, the schedule had read, was a balding man, and a little pudgy. I handed him the paper that needed to be signed, and as he read my name his eyes widened, and he looked back up at me and just gawked.

The open staring made me blush. He finally caught himself, and signed my paper. As he was handing me back the slip, other students started to file into the room. He also handed me a copy of the book the class was currently reading, a study guide, and a reading list for the rest of the year. He then directed me to an empty seat in the back of the room.

I was thankful that he didn't ask me to introduce myself; I have never enjoyed public speaking. As I made my way to my seat, I took in how much smaller the classrooms and even the class size seemed to be in comparison to my old school. I didn't pay any mind to the students as I was distracted by the small size of this school.

When I took my seat, and got myself situated, I looked up to find the other students trying to get a look at me. Also, thanks to my over sensitive hearing, I could hear all the whispered conversations breaking out throughout the room.

"I thought she was from Arizona? She's not tan at all! She's almost as pale as the Cullen's." A girl with short red hair in the front row commented to her friend who was sitting directly behind her.

A boy with bad skin looked my way, and whispered to himself, "she's breathtakingly beautiful." I heard him mutter.

A girl with long, bleached blonde hair, and a pinched face made a snarky remark about all the boys staring. All the whispers were the same, either saying I was beautiful, or wondering why I wasn't tan. I had to tune them out. The comments finally died down once the teacher started class. But there were still lingering comments about the Cullen's, whoever they were. And that I was pretty; did I ever mention that I thought I was just an average person? Someone who wouldn't stand out in a crowd? So I thought these people were pretty delusional.

Class went by in a blur, and the bell rang signaling the end of class. Just as I was putting away my things, the boy with bad skin walked up to me. He looked like the helpful nerdy type.

"Hi! You're Isabella Swan right?" I hate when people call me Isabella. I groaned internally when I went to correct him.

"Just Bella, please." I corrected him.

"Okay, sure. What's your next class?"

"Government with Jefferson, in building six." Everyone within hearing distance was listening in. Is it really that boring around here?

"Oh! I am going in that direction, can I show you the way?" Sure, overly helpful guy, I'd _love_ that. Ugh!

"Sure, I guess, if you're heading that way." I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell him, I had already memorized the school map. So I'll just boost his ego, and let him lead the way.

"I'm Eric, by the way." I smiled.

"Okay, Eric then."

"So, what is it like in Phoenix?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Sunny, and hot." It was the best I could come up with. And he looked up to the sky, while rain hit his face.

"It doesn't rain much there, then?"

"Only three or four times a year."

"So it's really sunny?" Yes, Mr. Genius, I just said that. "You don't look very tan though."

"I'm half albino." Was my snarky response.

"That would have to be from your mothers side right?" Lord! Could he really not have gotten the sarcasm in my tone? Apparently clouds and humor don't mix.

Finally, we arrived at the classroom, and Eric had walked me right to the door.

"Well, good luck. See you 'round."

~~NoT~~

The rest of my classes went by much the same. The teacher would sign my slip, give me my books, direct me to today's assignment, and tell me where to sit. And the whispering, it never ended, and it would seem that people were starting to let their imaginations get the best of them.

I had both Trig and Spanish with a girl named Jessica, she was overly talkative, and a huge gossip. She's a bit shorter then I am, and she had dark hair with wild curls. She invited me to sit with her, and her friends at lunch, which was after Spanish. I agreed, just so I didn't have to be the weird loner new girl. Lunch was one of my least favorite time in school. That and P.E..

When the bell rang, Jessica walked me to the cafeteria, and she went on and on about the teachers, the male student body, and so on, I wasn't sure if she would ever stop talking. I was reaching my breaking point of social interaction by the time we entered the room.

I went through the line, only picking up a small salad, and iced tea. Then Jessica led me to a table full of people, and introduced me to everyone. There was a shy looking girl named Angela, an unfriendly girl named Lauren, who I realized was the girl from English with the pinched face, and bleached hair. A boy who stared at me unapologetic lustful eyes named Mike, I made a note to stay away from him, when I noticed that Jessica couldn't keep her eyes off him. Another boy named Tyler, who was also checking me out. And two other boys named Ben and Connor, so seemed friendly enough, and weren't staring at me like I was a piece of meat.

After all the introductions were made, people started eating, and I drank my tea, leaving my salad. When the chatter picked back up, I tuned it out, and scanned the cafeteria. When my eyes reached the back of the room, I saw them. Five of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. I had to blink. It was like looking into the sun. They looked more like angels then people.

They did not really look alike, but they were similar, they all had the same exact pale skin, even paler then I am; and I am really pale. The same black eyes, with deep purple shadows under them, like they all needed a good nights sleep. I looked at the three men, admiring their perfect structures. I say men, because two of them looked too old for high school.

One of them was huge; he was built like a bear. He had dark curly hair, and some of the biggest muscles I have ever seen in real life. A lot like the body builders you see on T.V.. The other one was tall, and had some defined muscles, but not as big as the first. His hair is a lovely shade of honey blonde. But his most dominate feature were the scars that covered his body, they were gently ridged off his body, and descended down from his jawbones, to his neck and went under the collar of his shirt. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, so I couldn't tell if the scars were anywhere else.

The third and youngest looking of the men seemed leaner, and less bulky then the other two, he had an unruly mess of bronze hair. He was breathtaking, and had to be the most handsome man I have ever seen. I've never really paid much attention to boys; none of them have ever drawn my attention like this one has. I almost didn't want to look away, but I knew if I didn't, I would get caught staring.

The two girls looked like exact opposites, one was tall, and statuesque. Her long flowing blonde hair supple body was perfect for a swimsuit model. Just looking at her would destroy a girls self esteem. I felt mine go down just a bit, not that I had much anyways.

The other girl… okay, was she a girl or a pixie? If you asked me what a pixie looked like, she would have been what I would've described. She has cropped hair that was the deepest shade of black I have ever seen on a person. She is thin in the extreme, and has tiny features. She looked like she was about to sprout wings and fly away.

They were all looking away from each other, and looking away from everyone in general, so it was safe for me to look at them for a while. They all had food in front of them, but they weren't eating, much like myself, I realized. I always tried to mind my own business, but I was using my hearing to actually try to hear what they were saying to each other. Between the loud cafeteria and that it seemed that they were whispering to one another I could not pick up on what they were saying. I watched as the pixie girl placed her hand on top of the hand that belonged to the guy with the honey blonde hair, and smiled at him when he looked at her; she had so much love in her eyes.

Just as I was about to look away Jessica caught me staring at them.

"They're the Cullen's." she whispered in my ear. The Cullen's? Oh, the ones people were saying I was like. Were they insane? I was not even in the same league with them. I was plain, and they were god like.

Just then _he_ looked over at Jessica, but then shifted his gaze to look right into my eyes. I blushed and looked down, startled and embarrassed. But then I looked right back up; there was something in his eyes that made me want to look into them. Sadly, by the time I looked back up he was no longer looking our way. When he had looked at us, he looked bored, like he was just looking because someone had called his name.

"That was Edward Cullen." She informed me. "The biggest one is Emmett Cullen, and the tiny black haired girl is Alice Cullen. The one who looks constipated, with the blonde hair is Jasper Hale, and the girl with the blonde hair is his twin sister Rosalie Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." As Jessica was telling me this, I watched as Edward began whispering to the others, but they did not even look at him, they just kept staring at nothing in different directions.

"They're all very good looking." I commented to her.

"You could say that again. But they're all 'together', Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And get this: they all live together." Her voice held all possible kinds of condemnation and criticism.

"Edward, Emmett, and Alice don't look related though." I mumbled to her. I wasn't really interested in all the town gossip.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen and his wife are only in their late twenties or early thirties. Alice, Emmett, and Edward and all adopted, and the Hale twins are their foster kids. I guess they're eighteen now, but they have been with the Cullen's since they were eight, from what I've heard. I think Mrs. Cullen is their aunt." I smiled at the thought; Mr. and Mrs. Cullen must be very kind people.

"They sound like wonderful people to do so much for those kids." I felt the need to add in a positive, when it seemed like Jessica just wanted to reflect on her perceived negatives.

"I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have kids." Jessica stated, as if that lessened their kindness in some way. I looked away from her them, and my eyes automatically went back to the table with the Cullen's and Hale's. I was surprised to meet Edward's penetrating gaze. He no longer looked bored; in fact he looked frustrated and confused, there was kindness there as well. I blushed, but could not bring myself to look away. I felt trapped by his gaze.

Jessica giggled next to me, breaking the trance, so I turned my eyes her way.

"Edward is attractive, but don't get your hopes up. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." I briefly wondered if the sour tone in her voice was because he had turned her down at some point. I decided it probably was, she seemed like a self-confident girl.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Just then he turned and looked at Alice, his pixie sister. I watched as her eyes glazed over, and she became very still, almost impossibly so. She looked like she was in some kind of trance. It only lasted a few seconds, I almost wondered if she was having a silent seizure. When she blinked, she looked right at Edward, and they just looked at each other, and then abruptly stood up and left the table together. The others looked on with confusion. They were so graceful when they walked; I wished I could just float across the floor like that. But oh no, I had to be blessed with dizzy spells. Those alone made me the world's biggest klutz.

Shortly after they left their table, an all too familiar feeling hit me. Damn, I should have known it was time for my monthly friend to arrive.

"Sorry Jessica, I have to go, girl things." I whispered to her and shrugged.

"Oh, do you want me to come with you, to show you where to go?

"That's okay, I know where it is, thanks though." I picked up my uneaten salad and empty bottle, to throw away. As I was walking away, I heard Jessica talking to Lauren.

"Did you see that? She didn't eat a thing! I wonder if she has an eating disorder?"

"Well, she is awfully skinny, if you ask me. God, I don't see why all the boys were staring at her, and even Edward was looking at her. She's not that pretty." Lauren responded in a prim tone. I was going to have to stay away from her, and possibly Jessica too; I don't think she will be a true friend to me.

I made my way out of the cafeteria, when I was just outside the door; two of the loveliest scents hit my nose. I breathed in deep through my mouth so I could taste it. The stronger of the two was a mix of honey, cinnamon, and pine; the other also had notes of honey, lilac, and sunshine. The second scent moved away, towards the classrooms, while the first one seemed to be nearby still.

The scents had distracted me from going to the bathroom, but my body soon reminded me of the reason why I was out here in the first place. Just as I rounded the corner of the hallway, a wave of dizziness hit me, and hit me hard. I ended up tripping over my own feet, and flying several yards before landing on the floor with an uncomfortable _thump._ I was surprised when I found myself helped up by someone. But I was even more surprised that the person helping me was the owner of the honey, cinnamon, pine scent.

"Are you alright?" Asked a voice like wind chimes, the surprise and anxiety did not detract from its general attractiveness.

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone fall with quite so much elegance before." Astonishment went through me as I looked up into the black eyes of Alice Cullen.

"Yes, thank you." I stated as I stood up blushing and righted myself.

"My name is Alice Cullen, and you must be Isabella Swan." She said with a warm smile. "Are you sure you're alright? Would you like me to show you where the Nurse's office is?"

"Please call me Bella, and no, I'm fine, just clumsy." Mom always told me not to let anyone in the medical field to look me over.

"Sorry, I was in a bit of a rush, sorry about falling on you, are you alright?" I asked while blushing furiously. I could also feel the urgency to get to the bathroom creeping back up on me.

"Oh, I'm fine." She stated with an amused smile on her face.

"Well, I should go, and… well… you know." Gah! I hated talking about girl problems!

~~NoT~~

After leaving the bathroom and heading to biology, I came across the other scent, the one that smelled like sunshine. It smelled amazing, even mixed with all the other scents in the hallway. It was strong and think, and it seemed to only be getting stronger the closer I got to the classroom; I followed it right to the door of my advanced biology class.

Whoever owned the scent, was in this class with me. What a wonderful coincidence!

I stopped at the entrance of the classroom, trying to pinpoint whom held such a delicious scent. Scanning the room with my eyes, I noticed that there was only one table that held one person, and that person was none other than Edward Cullen. I walked into the room, taking the path that would allow me to walk closest to Edward, and just under the heat vent.

Two things happened simultaneously as I set foot under the airflow from the vent. I realized that Edward was the owner of the scent I was looking for, causing me to look in his direction, and as I did, he went rigid in his seat, and when our eyes met he looked hostile, and furious.

Looking away as I made my way to the teacher, Mr. Banner, to get my slip signed as I have been doing all day, I was bewildered by the hateful glare he had given me.

 _Why would he be so angry with me? Usually people would avoid me, and I would hear them whisper that I gave them the creeps. But no one has ever been angry with me for just entering a room before._

My thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Banner handed me my signed slip, a book, and the years assignments. He then sent me to sit at the only available seat; next to Edward. I was now not so excited to be sitting next to him.

Making my way to the seat next to Edward, I was filled with sadness. He seemed like a nice person when I had looked at him in lunch, and his sister was really nice too. I did not want to cause him any unease. I also did not want to admit to myself that the sadness was because I was drawn to him and I knew better. I needed to stop whatever this attraction was; I could not let people know I was very different.

I took my seat, and Edward stiffened and moved his seat as far away from me as the table would allow. Did I smell bad to him or something? I had always liked my scent, it's flowery, and smelled strongly of freesias, and I liked what my strawberry shampoo added to it. I let my hair fall between us as a shield. I tried to pay attention to Mr. Banner, but I already knew the material, as I had already gone over this at my old school, so I knew it perfectly.

The entire class Edward never relaxed his stiff position, I couldn't ever hear him breathing, though he must have been, or he would have passed out by now. I peeked at him occasionally through my hair, and noticed that his fists were clenched on top of his thighs, and he was not nearly as small as he'd looked sitting next to his brothers.

The class seemed to go on forever, I looked at the clock frequently to see how much time was left, until there was only about three minutes left. I decided to look over at Edward, and immediately regretted it. I was met with an icy glare staring down at me, his eyes, if possible, looked even blacker and filled with even more revulsion then at the beginning of class. I looked away, feeling bad that I had somehow caused this. Just then, the bell rang loudly and Edward was out of his seat like he was shot from a cannon. He was even taller then he looked sitting down. I don't know why I couldn't stop examining him; he was out the door and gone faster then I could have imagined.

 **Edward's POV:**

I wish Alice wouldn't have been so cryptic with her vision! I now knew what her vision was about during lunch. I wish I had been better prepared. Who was this person? Why was she here? She was like a demon sent here to torment me. And I knew I couldn't let the monster in me win, so I knew I was going to have to run from this temptation.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to Fire1!

I noticed that there were a few people who had concerns about my lack of updating this story, As I said in the last chapter, My dad died, and I have been very busy handling his estate and such, real life ALWAYS takes priority over my writing. That's life. I made a commitment to take over this story and make it better, and to finish it, and that is still my plan. I will NOT abandon this story, I promise! Please be patient as I work through my real life issues, while finding time to work on this story, PLUS homeschool my children. I will TRY to do better, and get chapters out to you as quickly as I can!

Now, with that being said, I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far! I was able to get this chapter out quicker then I thought I would!

Enjoy!

~~NoT~~

 **Edwards POV:**

It has been six days since I fled Forks and ran to our extended family at their home in the Denali Wilderness in Alaska. They are the only other vegetarian vampires we are aware of. They were waiting for me when I arrived, and only muttered 'Alice' when I was surprised to see the welcoming committee. I should have known she would have called ahead.

Tanya was hoping that I would spend more time with her, but she was sorely put out when I informed her that I was not here for a social call, what I needed was the space and emptiness that the wilderness had to offer so I could sort through my thoughts and feelings. I did not need the interference of surrounding minds getting jumbled with my own thoughts.

I laid back into the snow pile I had created like a silky cushion, letting the snow form around my body like a sheet of silk, of course the temperature didn't bother me, and looked up into the night sky. To the north the Aurora Borealis danced against the sky, it would have been beautiful if my vision was not blurred by her face, and the events that led me here were not playing out in the back of my mind, swirling, and calling my attention.

 _The day had started much like any other day at Forks High School. The only way to describe it would be mundane. I did notice that today there was a severe lack of thoughts about me and my family, which was a nice change of pace. All good things must come to a screeching halt though, as by second period the thoughts started up again, it was slow, but at least it wasn't the vulgar thoughts and fantasies that usually play out. It didn't make much sense, as they were comparing us to the new student, Isabella Swan. She had to repeatedly tell others that she didn't know us, nor was she related to us, nor has she ever met us._

 _The girl- Isabella seemed to have the same pale skin as us, she was just about as beautiful as we are, and I discovered that she smelled very alluring, much like we do. She was skinny, with a heart shaped face, long brown hair with tints of red; the length fell just below her waist._

 _She was nothing like what the students were expecting, for one thing she was not tan in the least. I even had to admit that it was unusual for someone who lived in Phoenix. She was quickly becoming the star in most of the males' sexual fantasies, like some shiny new toy. It took me off guard how much this seemed to distress me. When the stress got to be too much, I decided I should tune the thoughts out the best I could and concentrate on schoolwork, mainly as a distraction. Unusual events will lead to unusual behavior._

 _During lunch my family and I sat at our usual table in the back of the room, as far away from the human children we could get. It had been just over two weeks since our last hunting trip, and Jasper was having a hard time with his thirst. He was the newest to our 'vegetarian life' and it was still hard for him to be around humans all day when we go so long without hunting._

 _Alice put her hand on his and projected her love and acceptance to him. Jasper is an empath, so he can feel the emotions of those around him, and can also send emotions out to others, or to a whole room. Alice could always take his mind off his thirst; after all she is his mate._

'… _Edward Cullen…'_

 _Out of reflex I turned to my name being thought. I always thought it was strange that I was more sensitive to thoughts rather than spoken word. I regretted turning when I realized it was Jessica Stanley, I should have known. When we had first arrived in Forks, she would always place me beside her in her rather vulgar fantasies, it was such a relief when she turned her attention to Mike Newton. My eyes swept right over hers and looked into an unexpected pair of deep brown eyes, with just a bit of black in them. The black was similar to the way our eyes get when we haven't fed in a while, or when we are aroused._

 _The girl blushed, enhancing the features of her heart shaped face, but the embarrassment was clear in her eyes and on her face as she lowered her eyes from mine. I could hear Jessica telling her all the gossip about my family._

 _I was bored seeing her in the thoughts of others, but it was nice to see her for myself. The boys were right, she was a stunning young woman, stunning for a human I corrected myself quickly._

 _I informed my family, out of habit, that Jessica was telling the new girl about us. Everyone with the exception of Emmett was bored with the news. He wasn't really that interested, but he asked me anyway._

" _So Eddie, what does she think about us? Is Jessica making it good and giving her a good scare?" It was my responsibility to know these things, given that I am the mind reader. I acted as the look out for our family, making sure that no one ever learned the truth of what we are, or came close to figuring it out. It was the one and only rule of being a vampire. Keep the secret!_

 _I turned my attention to the pair to hear what it was this new girl was thinking about us, I felt a void where her mind should be. Odd, thought, and then I thought that perhaps she just didn't have anything going through her mind. Confused, I looked up at her and could see that she had an interested look on her face as she listened to Jessica. Clearly she was thinking_ something. _Her eyes told me that she was taking in everything that was being told to her, and probably making very clever connections about them. I tried to listen harder, which only caused all the other voices I was blocking to just blast back into my head._

 _Jessica, on the outside was good at faking friendships, but her thoughts always betrayed her. She was a very petty and fickle girl. She only wanted the girl around to be in the middle with her as she was the center of attention. And she fully intended on enjoying the ride for as long as possible. She was also boiling mad at the fact that Mike wasn't paying any attention to her; he was too caught up ogling the new girl._

 _Lauren was just as bad, if not worse. She was wildly jealous of the new girl for 'stealing' the attention of the boys, which she thought belonged to only her. She had no basis for this jealously, because I knew, and deep down she knew that none of males actually liked her. But because she was so self-centered, it made her feel entitled._

 _Mike was letting his mind wander, he was trying to mentally undress her, trying to picture what it would be like to have her in his bed. I quickly left his mind; it was a disgusting place to be._

 _Tyler's mind was just as bad, and very unnerving. He was actually considering driving over to her house and trying to get a peek at her undressing through the window. I left his mind quickly as well._

 _My reaction to their thoughts surprised me. I wanted to go over to the table and take the girl away from them; she needed shielding from their ugly minds. I forced myself further from their minds, trying desperately to shake off the strange dirty feelings their minds left on me._

 _Ben and Connor's minds were similar, they had both surmised that she was one of the prettiest girls they had ever seen, but, just like Alice and Rose, she was out of their league. Ben was also thinking that she was a lot like his crush, Angela. They were both rather shy, and a bit skittish, and they were both really nice. I found myself happy that their minds were not like Mike and Tyler's. At least there were still some males out there with some respect._

 _Angela, like always, had one of the gentlest minds in the school. She felt bad for the girl, she could see how hard it was for her to sit there with people she didn't know looking at her like she was a piece of candy. She wondered why she looked so scared when people asked her questions about herself, like she didn't want to tell anyone about herself; she took that to mean that she was shy. She also could not help but think the girl looked like a porcelain doll, and I couldn't help but to agree with her; she did look rather fragile and delicate._

 _I took all this in while realizing one very unsettling fact: I could hear every person in this room, and know what they were thinking about, without having to look, but where the girl sat, where her thoughts should be, I could hear nothing. I could not hear the thoughts of Isabella Swan. Anxiety overcame me, this has never happened before. Was I broken? Was it temporary? Could I fix it?_

 _This could get severely frustrating!_

 _Jessica had been telling her how we were all 'adopted' and or 'foster kids', at the end of Jessica's little speech, the girl spoke her hidden thoughts, her voice ringing like golden wind chimes to my secretively listening ears._

" _They sound like wonderful people to do so much for them." I assumed she was referring to my parents. The look in hers eyes when she glanced over to our table showed she meant what she said. They were also filled with respect, it made me smile that she obviously saw their kindness despite the rather disparaging picture Jessica was trying to paint of us._

 _Jessica continued her dissertation on us, rambling on about how all of us are either taken, or 'too good for anyone here', and I gave a miniscule smirk at her bitter tone._

' _Even if I were to be attracted to a human, Miss Stanley, it most certainly would not be you!' I did feel slight remorse that the thought would never reach her dim, childish, selfish mind, how I would have loved to see and hear that reaction._

 _Jasper mentally called out to me just then, pulling me from the thoughts of those around us. "Hey man, what's with the emotional rollercoaster? They are all over the place! Get a grip!"_

 _Before I could answer him, Alice was thrown into a vision._

I was running as fast as I could, a look of shame, rage, and desperation on my face. Running through the forest towards the north, towards Alaska.

 _The vision had ended there, Alice and I looked at each other, both of us in complete shock. Alice's mental voice shouted out to me, 'we need to talk about this Edward, let's go out into the hall.'_

 _We both left our seats, and walked through the crowded cafeteria, through the double doors and then a small distance away from the students that were lingering out in the hallway. As we walked, her mind was full of worry, and concern, and I was just confused. Why was I running? What did I have to feel ashamed of? And the biggest question, what had led to this decision?_

' _Edward, what's going on? Why are you leaving us?' Her pained mental voice asked me. I almost couldn't bear to look down at her anguished face. Of all my siblings, she was the one that I was closest to, the one I most wanted safe and happy. And although it wasn't logical to blame myself for the pain this vision caused, I did anyway._

" _I'm not leaving any of you." I reassured her, filling my voice with comfort and confidence. But a big part of me was on edge. What had I chosen in the last couple of minutes, or what would I choose in the next few hours that would cause me to run? Alice's vision would play out in the very near future. If the vision comes true, I was wearing the exact same clothes as I'm wearing now._

 _Alice scoured my future again, trying to get some answers. Her new vision showed me sitting in biology class, and that's it, I was just sitting there; though I did seem tenser than usual, nothing was amiss. Then I was running again, and she came out of her vision. She looked right at me with those big dark puppy eyes that she does so well, she was all kinds of sad, and hurting, silently pleading with me. 'Edward, please don't leave.' Something was very wrong here, why would I run? Alice's bottom lip started to tremble, and I knew we had reached the final straw. She was pouting, and I knew the only way to make her happy again was to call the freaking U.N._

 _I looked straight down into her eyes and with complete confidence said: "Alice, I am not going anywhere. Trust me." I ended with my trademark half smirk to help with the convincing. But with her being the all seeing pixie vampire she did not look convinced at all. So I turned around and went straight to my Advanced Biology class. I was determined to prove her wrong; Edward Cullen was NOT a runner!_

 _I sat at my table going over my day again and again in my mind trying to figure out what would cause me to run away from everyone and everything. But I could not find anything for the life of me, okay, maybe the only thing that was different was the silent girl, but that shouldn't be enough to make me run._

 _She wasn't that scary._

 _All of a sudden Mr. Banner looked up at the classroom door, the girl was standing there. I saw her in his mind, she was rather awkward and nervous looking. As he looked at her, his mind flashed to the face of her mother as she had looked at her age, when she had also been his student here. But then his mind flickered to another face, one that looked eerily similar to both her and her mother. She could have been the mother's twin. Well, that was the first time I'd heard of this._

 _I watched her through Mr. Banner's eyes. He did not take in her face as I did; she looked like she was very happy about something. I realized with a jolt that she was looking straight at my back. Well, looks like it is time to meet my new lab partner, seeing as I am the only one in this class without one. I wonder why Alice didn't see this?_

 _She made her way up to Mr. Banner, coming down the aisle closest to my seat. Just as she passed under the heating vent however, everything changed._

 _When her scent hit my throat, it was glorious, and terrible, absolutely mouth watering, destroying all my will power, and oh so intoxicating, it smelled of freesias and strawberries. I no longer had any of the humanity I had worked so hard to foster._

 _I froze, the result of two instincts: one, not to alarm her, to lull the prey into a false sense of security, then attack. The second, to not reveal myself for what I was, although I could have easily killed the rest of the children, my self-preservation was still there._

 _One fact still remained: I was a predator, and she was my prey._

 _It took all of my will power to not grab her and drain her dry right then and there. I looked at her as she walked past, and I could see the monster I really was reflected back at me. I hated that monster, and I hated her for bringing him out in me. But seeing myself that way allowed me to somewhat regain some self-control, enough to realize I could hold my breath, that I HAD to hold my breath._

 _The girl sat down next to me, and I could feel the heat coming off her in waves, also intensifying her scent. One thing that was not coming off her however was her thoughts, and this unnerved me all over again. I felt blind, helpless, and defeated, she was making it all too tempting to just kill everyone there and satiate myself with her blood. However, I knew I mustn't do it. It would expose us beyond any shadow of a doubt, and I simply couldn't be responsible for that. I am stronger then this! I can and will resist!_

 _As the class progressed, I sat there watching the girl with hate-filled eyes. I knew my hate was unjust, but it felt like she was sent here specifically to be my undoing. Throughout the class, she would peek at me through her hair, probably hoping that she was being secretive._

 _She held sadness and confusion in her eyes, like she knew what she was doing to me and regretted it. I knew there was kindness in herm but I couldn't bring myself to care._

 _After what seemed like eons, the bell rang, releasing me from my fiery hell. Yes, there was fire; I could still feel it in my throat, begging me to cool it with her blood. I knew then, that if I were to win against the monster in me, I would have to run. I could not let the monster in me win! So for the first time I had to run from temptation. I now knew what Alice's vision was about._

The scene ended, having replayed in front of my eyes for the thousandth time since my arrival here six days ago. But this time something stuck out; I was not the kind of man who ran from his problems. So what was I doing here? I needed to face this head on, I would not let this girls scent keep me from my family, whom I loved and cherished dearly.

I looked up at the sky again, but still could not see it. Her face was still staring down at me, asking a silent question. What would this mean for her? I had no answer for her, but I knew that I would have to find a way to cage the monster and I would not let her keep me from where I belonged.

I stood to bid my extended family farewell, and to head home. I knew Alice would see me coming, so it was definitely time to leave this place. On my way out of the wilderness, I repeated to myself over and over again: Edward Cullen is NOT a runner!

I sure hope this mantra would be enough!

~~NoT~~


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks of course to Fire1 for letting me adopt this story!

This chapter came out HARD! I have been working on 'When Souls Ignite', which will not be posted until I have a 10 chapter lead. So while Bella and Charlie are 'here' having a moment in the kitchen, Bella was over 'there' trying to leave Charlie, in the kitchen. Needless to say, I couldn't focus on this chapter for a few days.

And, I am not a huge fan of Jacob. His character seriously annoys me. So having a conversation with him is very difficult for me… But, I survived… amazingly!

But here it is, right on time as scheduled.

Enjoy!

~~NoT~~

 **Bella's POV:**

I was still trying to hold on to sleep when the unpleasant smell of bacon wafted into my room. It was Sunday…and only … 7 am… Hasn't anyone ever told Charlie that Sunday's are for sleeping in? I had only gotten three hours of sleep, thanks to my newly acquired Peeping Tom. When was he going to learn that he would never see anything?

Knowing that sleep was now a lost cause, I pulled myself from my bed and went downstairs to see why Charlie was up so early. When I entered the kitchen he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey sleepy head, good morning." I really wasn't enthused about his cheerful tone this morning.

"Dad, it's Sunday, why are you up this early?" I asked with a yawn.

"Well, I was going to go fishing, but I figured that since this is your first weekend here, you might want me to stay home with you instead." He handed me a mug of hot tea, and pointed at the table. He brought over a plate of bacon and eggs and set it down in front me. I tried… I really tried not to gag at the smell, but it came out anyways. Thankfully Charlie didn't notice.

I picked up a piece of the offending bacon, and nibbled on it. Meat was the hardest thing for me to eat. It just smelled _so wrong_ while it was cooking. However, I would have fewer dizzy spells after eating it.

As I sat there trying to look like I was eating more then I actually was, I thought that Charlie must have been up at the crack of dawn if he was planning on going fishing. I mean he was always up early, but on a Sunday? It just seemed morally flawed somehow.

"You know dad, if you want to go fishing you can. I have to do some homework, and I was thinking of doing some cleaning, and going to the grocery store. You don't need to baby-sit me, I'll be okay."

He looked a little abashed, but also pleased at the same time. He shouldn't stop his routine just because I was here.

"Well, Billy did invite me over to watch the game at noon with a few other guys. I guess I could stop by after I do some fishing. That is, if you're sure you don't mind."

"No, of course not! I would think you would get bored sitting here watching me clean and cook all day. By all means, go!"

"Well, I'll leave you to get your things done then."

I got up, taking my almost full plate to the sink.

"Bells?" I knew what he was going to say, so I cut him off.

"Dad… if I tried to eat any more right now, then all of this would come back up. It's way to early for me to be eating. Trust me, I'm fine. He looked really upset for some reason, but I couldn't understand why.

~~NoT~~

It was already ten-thirty when I was done showering and getting dressed. Charlie left right after breakfast. I was pondering what to get done first on my list of things when the phone rang.

"Hello, Swan residence, Bella speaking."

" _Hey Bella, it's Jake. I just wanted to know how the truck was running? Oh, and if made it through your first week of school without anyone eating you alive?"_

He chuckled at his own joke.

"The truck is running great, thanks for doing such a great job on it. And… well, my first week was… oh I don't know." I hated talking about myself, and with Jake I had to be extra careful, he was not easy to talk to. And I knew there were things about me I was not supposed to tell people.

" _Oh come on Bella, tell me… please?"_

He sounded like a little kid whining for a toy. And I knew I would give in, just a little.

"Well, I have met a few nice people, and made friends with at least two girls. I met Angela, whose shy, like me, and doesn't force me to talk about myself, and then there's Jessica, she like to lead a conversation, so I don't have to talk much." Jake snorted on the other end.

" _It sounds like you're making friends based on how little you have to talk to them."_

"Is that a bad thing?" I demanded, defensive. I really did like my new friends, but I also liked not having to talk about myself.

" _No… I'm just saying. So what else?"_ His tone was careful now as he responded.

"Um… this guy Mike won't stop asking me out… it's kinda annoying actually. I don't like him." I glanced out the window nervously, wondering how much more I should tell him.

" _Why Bella! Already turning guys down, huh? You're fast at catching their eye, that was fast!"_

"JAKE!" I screeched out, horrified.

" _I'm kidding… I'm sorry Bells, I really was kidding, I swear!"_ He was laughing though, so I knew he wasn't sorry at all. I scowled into the phone.

"Trust me Jake, there are _no guys at that school that I would even consider going out with. Between Mike's thick skull, and Tyler being a…"_ I stopped short, I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to tell him all those disgusting details.

Noticing my hesitation, Jake's tone changed drastically.

" _Tyler is being a what, Bella?"_ He demanded into the phone. His tone was sharp, and very serious.

I sighed; I knew I'd give in eventually.

"Tyler has been peeking in window at night from down the street. He has binoculars."

" _WHAT?"_ He screamed into the phone, making me pull the receiver away from my ear. He sounded dangerous.

"Jake, it's ok, seriously…" He cut me off

" _How long has this been going on? All week?"_ He sounded like he was almost growling into the phone.

"…Yes." I muttered into the phone.

I had been planning on downplaying the details, knowing Jake would be worried. I couldn't get that lucky though. When anyone, not just Jake, guesses something right, I can't lie. I'm a terrible liar. And I think he knows that.

"It's okay though, he doesn't bother me at school anymore. I told Rose and Jasper what was going on. Besides, all he does is look, and it's not like I actually do anything in my room. I do my homework and sleep. My window is always closed and locked."

" _Does your dad know about this?"_ He still sounded so angry.

"Uh… no."

" _What… what did you say?"_

"No, he doesn't know. As long as you don't come here and kill the guy, I promise I will tell later, okay?" _Please say you wont come Jake! I don't need this kind of attention!_

I could hear the reluctance in his tone as he sucked in a breath and sighed.

" _Okay, I wont."_ Yes, that was definitely forced.

I felt bad knowing that I would break that promise, but I just couldn't add to the list of Charlie's ever growing list of concerns about me.

I knew I was going to have to calm Jake's growing anxiety somehow. So maybe if I told him what happened on Tuesday, it would help.

"Jake, it's not as bad as I am sure you are picturing. Like I said, I did tell two people. On Tuesday I knew I needed to stay away from Tyler, so I was on the look out for him. Right before lunch he spotted me. I ended up spinning around to quickly to avoid him and plowed right into Rose. She looked pretty annoyed that I bumped into her, as I was apologizing I kept looking back nervously to see what he was doing. He…"

" _While he what? Bella?"_ The anxiety in his voice was growing; I guess this wasn't what would calm him.

I took a calming breath before I spoke again. "He stopped and leaned up against the wall, like he was waiting for me to be alone. It scared me."

" _YOU THINK HE…"_ Oh no! This wasn't good!

"Calm down Jake! You're shouting like a mad man."

" _You think he was trying to get you alone?_ His voice was shaded with concern, but it just barely came through. His tone was more pissed than anything.

" _Bella, this is bad."_ I interrupted him again. I was trying to calm him down, and apparently I was just making it worse.

"Yes Jake, I think he was trying to get me alone. Can I please finish now?"

" _Go on then."_ He replied, though he didn't seem happy about it.

"I was scared, and kept pushing myself closer to Rose and Jasper. I think that is what tipped them off that something was wrong. Rose picked up on it immediately, I was expecting her to look pissed when she looked down, but when she did her eyes widened and the concern was evident on her face. She pulled me closer to her then. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder, and I instantly felt calmer somehow. He must be a very soothing person. Once I was calmer, he asked what was going on.

"I completely embarrassed myself by bursting out in tears as I told them about waking up the night before with the creeps. About how I looked out my window to see Tyler sitting in his van outside, using binoculars to look in my bedroom window.

"I told them how I have been avoiding him all day, and that it seemed like he was trying to get me alone. Rose looked mad as I continued my story, though I thought it was strange that she'd be mad for my sake. Tyler was still looking at us, and I think they could tell that I didn't want to be on my own just then. He asked if he should distract Tyler while Rose walked me to the cafeteria. I felt like we were in a spy movie! It was like 'Agent X, please escort the witness to the safe house. I'll take care of the renegade.' Or something like that, right?"

My weak attempt at trying to make Jake laugh was an epic fail. His end of the line was completely silent. "Seriously Jake, I'm _fine._ Rose took me to the cafeteria, straight to my table with Angela and Jessica, and Jasper stalled Tyler. Can we not play the _'worry about Bella until steam comes out our ears'_ game? There's nothing to worry about, I was protected and made safe!"

Jake let out a loud huff into the phone. _"Bella, just promise me that you'll call if it gets worse, even if it only worsens just a little bit."_

"I promise Jake." I poured as much conviction into my voice as I could. Hoping he would drop the whole thing now.

Suddenly I remembered that Charlie was on his way over there, while I was on the phone talking about things I wanted to keep on the down low from the police chief. I knew I needed to change the subject and fast!

"You know what Jake?" I chirped out happily.

" _No… what Bella?"_ His voice was suspicious, and I could feel his eyes rolling over the phone.

"Well, I told you how I met Rose and Jasper, and that was perfectly normal and fine,' He snorted, he clearly didn't agree. 'But I feel like I am some kind of plague to their family or something. I have run straight into, or fallen in front of almost all of them this week at one time or another." _And chased one out of school._ I wasn't going to tell him that though, something told me to keep it to myself, and I would do just that.

" _Okay, I'll bite. What are you trying to distract me with? Oh, I mean tell me everything, I'm dying to know."_ I wouldn't have thought that sarcasm suited him, but it seemed like they got along just fine.

"Well, on Monday I tripped right in front of Alice, Jasper's girlfriend and his sister. She was really nice about it, and she helped me and everything. She didn't even laugh at me."

" _Wait! What do you mean sister and girlfriend?"_ He sounded confused, and rightfully so. It wasn't a typical family set up.

"They're _adopted_ siblings, so there is no blood relation at all."

" _Oh, okay. That's fine, I guess."_ Good. This seemed to be taking his mind of the Tyler situation.

"I ran into her and her mom on Saturday. They accepted my apology when I practically knocked over their cart."

" _Where did this happen?"_ He asked.

"At the hardware store. I was looking for darker curtains for my room, but they didn't have anything I wanted there. I'll have to go to Port Angeles to get some."

" _Well I think it is a good idea that you're trying to make it harder for him to look in."_ Shit, did I just bring us back to my peeping tom?

"I'm glad you approve Jake. Now, where was I?"

" _You being some kind of plague on this poor family."_ Well, I was a plague to my family too, but I knew if I voiced that, it would bring on a whole new round of questions, and I would have to tell him all the things that were odd about me and that would not go over well.

"Oh right! On Thursday I was leaving the cafeteria and I tripped right in front of Emmett. Emmett is _huge,_ seriously. I think everyone in school is afraid of him because of it. Anyway, when I fell right in his path, the entire cafeteria went silent, except for him. He busted out laughing at me, and then he helped me up and said something about keeping me as a pet. I don't think he meant for me to hear it though. When I responded, he was so surprised and embarrassed. He ended up walking me to my class, and we were joking together the entire time. I don't see why everyone is so scared of him. He's really nice."

" _Bella, what have I told you about consorting with giants? Giants are not safe."_

"Shouldn't it be that I am not safe for anyone? I thought that was what you always told me."

" _Yeah, that too. I guess you and giants would get along great."_ Neither one of us could help the laughter after that.

"Okay… okay… so tell me what has been going on down on the Rez?" I asked while trying to stop the laughter from taking completely over.

" _Hmm, oh I don't know. Mostly the same old thing."_ I could hear the hesitation in his voice, and knew something must be up.

"Jake, whatever it is, you can tell me."

" _How could you tell anything was wrong?"_

"Your voice, Jake. You sound really upset about something. Come on, it might help to let it out. Besides, I'm an outsider. Aside from you and Billy, I've never met anyone from the Rez. I can be an objective third party." He was silent for a minute, and if I didn't hear his heavy breathing I would have thought he had hung up on me.

"Jake… whatever it is, it will be okay." I wished I had gone down there with Charlie. It was easy to tell that whatever it was it was killing him, and he didn't want to tell me.

" _There is something strange going on around here Bella. I don't know what to do about it."_ His voce was laced with hurt and confusion, and after a pause he continued.

" _Some of the guys I used to hang out with have started avoiding everyone, and doing really stupid shit. I know it sounds lame if I say it like that, but it's true. At first, it was just this guy Sam, who I don't really know, but now Embry is doing it too, and he's a good friend of mine. Or rather, he was. That is until he gave everyone the proverbial finger and started leaping off the cliffs for the hell of it."_ Yes, Jake was really bitter about this.

"Wait…jumping off cliffs?"

" _Yeah, fully stupid."_ Now he sounded sad. I wished there was something I could do for him. After all, he was the first friend I made when I came here. Well… actually, he was my first friend period.

"Jake, is there anything I can do to help?" I was beginning to feel sad hearing about the loss of his friend.

" _No, I don't think there is… but thanks for asking. Hey, why don't you come down and say hi some time next week? I could show you around the Rez."_ He wanted me to come down and visit? Wow! I could just hear my mother now… ' _Bella, it's your first paly date! I'm so proud of you!'_ I almost laughed out loud.

"Yeah, sure, that would be great! When…" But before I could finish my question, I heard a commotion on the other end of the line.

" _Bella, all the guys just got here to watch the game. I better get going."_

"Okay, have fun taking care of the old men Jake."

" _Sure, sure. Bye Bella."_

"Yup!"

I hung up the phone, and tried to mentally go over my list again. What will I do first? Ah, the bathroom, that chore would be the fastest. But the phone rang again just as I was reaching under the sink for the cleaning supplies.

"Hello, Swan residence, Bella speaking."

" _Bella, hi! It's Mike."_ He sounded a little too happy about something as he identified himself. But how did he get his hands on my phone number?

"Oh, hi Mike." It was hard to keep my voice friendly. "Um, how can I help you?"

" _Well… I wanted to know…"_ Oh, here it comes. He's going to ask me out again. _"… If you had plans for today?"_ I was going to tell him that I was busy, like always busy, but he continued before I could answer him.

" _Well, you know we have that paper to write with our lab partners in biology, and since Edward has been out, I thought that perhaps you would want to work with me and my partner?"_ Oh no! Angela was his lab partner. I did like her a lot, but I had my list to get through today, and Mr. Banner has already extended the due date for me since Edward's been out.

"Thanks Mike, and thank Angela for me too, but Mr. Banner extended my paper until next Friday."

" _Oh, well that was cool of him. You could still come over and hang out with us."_

"Sorry Mike, but I have a lot to do today." For once that excuse was the truth. I was glad that 'excuses' didn't fall under the same category as 'lies' otherwise I'd have been spending every spare second with Mike Newton. I shuddered as I thought about that. That idea did not appeal to me in the least.

" _Okay, well, see you tomorrow then."_ He sounded dejected, and I just couldn't feel sorry for him.

"Bye Mike." I was having a hard time not sounding relieved. There was another bullet dodged.

After hanging up the phone for the second time, I got the cleaning supplies out, and started on the kitchen, and started thinking back over my first week here, both at school and in general. I had made one good friend in Jake, and two possible friends in Angela and Jessica. There was only one person who seemed to have had a strong reaction to me. A strong negative reaction. Everyone else seemed to accept me, unlike back home. And I couldn't help to wonder why that was.

~~NoT~~

 _Psst…_

How many readers do I have that have followed over from Fire1? I'd really like to know your thoughts on how I am doing with rewriting this awesome story! I know a lot of it is a 'copy', but I am hoping that I am actually making it flow better and adding more to it. Let me know in a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks will always go to Fire1 for letting me adopt this story!

I almost had this chapter finished for you on Friday, but it didn't work out that way. But here it is now!

I did add on a bit more to the end of this chapter. If you followed from Fire1's story, the ending here is extended.

Thank you everyone for your reviews last chapter! I am glad to know people are reading this version!

Let's get to it shall we?

~~NoT~~

Edward's POV:

As I ran home from Alaska, I dreaded the conversation I was going to have to have with my family, and I was not looking forward to explaining everything. I didn't tell anyone why I was running away, nor when I would return, I wasn't sure at the time if I would return at all. I briefly wondered if Alice has already had a vision about the conversation we were about to have, and if she has said anything. Knowing Alice though, she is probably keeping it to herself and letting me drop the bomb on everyone. _Take responsibility for your own actions and all of that…_

It didn't seem like it took too much time to run back to Forks, and I was close enough to the house now that my family was in my range. I could already hear their thoughts, and it wasn't what I was expecting to hear.

Alice was in the middle of having a vision, which wasn't unusual. It seemed very unimportant really. She was looking at a bedroom that was empty. It was painted blue, and something about it felt very familiar. I wanted to go there and sit in the rocking chair, lean on the windowsill, and lay down on the bed. How odd.

The rest of the family was all thinking the almost same thing. It was all jumbled and I couldn't decipher it all out. But it was something about 'if she would see it this time?' The thoughts were vague, but the tone was almost nervous, and it seemed urgent. It also seemed that everyone was on edge.

Alice's vision quickly shifted from the bedroom to me walking into the living room looking confused. Confusion, yes. That was all I seemed to be feeling this past week.

"Edward will be here in just a few seconds." Alice announced to the room. Everyone's thoughts quickly shifted from nervous and anxious to happiness, concern, and most of all, relief.

All thoughts turned to me as I entered the living room. Sometimes I wish they would just speak out loud rather than assaulting me with all their thoughts at once.

' _I'm so glad you're home Edward! I've missed you so much.'_ Esme, my mother, I knew I was her favorite. After all I was her 'first' son. Her thoughts were laced with pain however, and I knew I had caused it. Regret instantly filled me for leaving them the way I did. I should have stayed and let them help me through this.

' _Welcome home, son.'_ There was no judgment or anger in Carlisle's thoughts. He knew I couldn't leave them for long. Even during my rebellion I had come home after a short while.

' _You are on your own in telling them dear brother. I will not show you what I have seen.'_ Alice was angry, rightfully so. She was upset over my leaving after I promised her I wouldn't. There was an underlying gratefulness that my absence was short though. Obviously she had already seen the conversation we were all about to have.

I grimaced knowing I would get no help from her this time.

' _Hey Eddie! I'm glad your home! I hope this is something exciting!'_ Emmett was silently hoping that I was about to tell them something that he could hold over my head, to redeem his wounded pride over losing so many wrestling matches. I was worried now, because this information was definitely something he could use against me, time and time again.

' _Glad you're home and safe brother, and you look much happier now then you did a week ago.'_ Jasper, ever the empath, was mentoring my emotions carefully. He was relived that I was happy. I was shocked that he apparently had no clue what was going on. I was hoping that Alice would have confided in him about the situation since he was her mate, but I wasn't so lucky. I was really hoping for some insight.

' _Edward, what is confusing you?'_ I shrugged in answer to Jasper's silent question.

I was surprised to find relief in Rosalie's thoughts. It was odd that she would be relieved that I was home. We loved each other, of course, but we always got on each other's nerves. I would have thought that she would have enjoyed the privacy my absence gave her. However, it was obvious that this time it was just the opposite.

' _Well, it's about time you got back here. For once I actually needed you here."_ Rose struggled with her conscious thought to me; it was very rare that she spoke to me directly in her thoughts.

Before I could understand what she meant by her statement Carlisle's thoughts caught my attention. He was gearing up to ask me the dreaded question everyone was dying to know. I sucked in a breath and waited, I knew he would voice this one for everyone to hear.

"Edward, you do realize that we're all waiting for an explanation, don't you?"

I let out a sigh, knowing I was going to let him down was going to be the hardest part about telling them all. I needed to tell them just how close I had come to killing an innocent girl.

Looking into their eyes as I began to tell them the story of that fateful day was hard. I was so ashamed of myself. I told them of the first time I smelt her, how her blood called out to me like a siren. I shamefully told them how I almost grabbed her right then and there and drained her dry, and how the only thing that kept me from taking her was to run.

Their thoughts exploded with understanding, and pity. Carlisle was proud that I made the right choice to keep the girl alive. Then they were wondering who she was, and where I came across her.

' _You need to tell them who she is… dummy.'_ Alice's thoughts rang out in my head. She was also trying to hide something from me. Her thoughts quickly drifted to the girl's face, and she viewed it with familiarity and fondness. She _cared_ for her!

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. I was trying to find some way to tell them who caused this bloodlust in me. I was also upset that Alice was hiding her thoughts from me. I was motionless for a long while as the words got rejected over and over again. My family knew I was struggling, and waited somewhat patiently.

Figuring it would be best to just spit it out, I looked at my family again with more shame in my eyes.

"The girl is in our school, and I have biology with her. Her name is…" Before I could even say her name, the face that has been haunting me all week ran through everyone's mind except Carlisle's. All he knew was her name, but that too went through their minds.

"Yes, it is Isabella Swan." I admitted, ashamed.

All of their minds were spinning wildly, and in different directions. It was hard to keep up with them. I did however notice that they all had interacted with her during my week of absence.

As Alice was replaying the moment she had run into her, or rather Bella had fell right in front of her before going to class, she had an epiphany. She gasped out loud and everyone turned their attention to her.

"I think I know why Edward had such a strong reaction to her. She was bleeding when she went to biology. It was the first day of her menstrual cycle, and it had already been over two weeks since we hunted.

As she was speaking, she was also replaying the entire event for me to witness. As I watched her trip, I wanted to reach out and grab her before she got hurt. A large part of me wanted to protect her, she was so fragile looking. But of course, these were all of Alice's emotions projecting into my mind.

"I hope that's all it was, for everyone's sake. Lets stay on the safe side, and you should all go hunting before school. It's four o'clock, you should have enough time for a quick hunt." Carlisle was never one to err on the side of caution.

I nodded my head in agreement, but what I wanted to know, was how the rest of my family came across Bella.

"Well, it would seem that the rest of you have already met her, care to tell me about when that happened?" I all but growled out at them.

"What? You didn't _hear_ it Edward? Leave it to Alice to add insult to injury.

"You were all thinking way too fast for me to catch everything." Now I was on the defensive.

Emmett came up to me with a huge grin plastered on his face. His thoughts indicating that his story was the most amusing, and therefore the best.

"Me first, bloodlust boy…" The rest of the family mentally winced.

"Okay, so… On Thursday I went to leave the cafeteria, and my baby kitten…"

"Emmett! She is not a pet!" Rose shouted. As Emmett apologized I suppressed my surprise at her reaction. I could see that she was very protective of the girl, but I couldn't understand why. She hated humans because she was jealous that they were still 'alive'.

I turned my attention back to Emmett once he was done apologizing, and could now focus on his story once more.

"So, anyways, Bella had gotten up to leave at the same time as I did, and just as she was about to pass in front of me, she fell right on the floor!" His laughter boomed out at the thought of the girls clumsiness.

There it was again, every time I saw her falling, I wanted to reach out and help her. What was wrong with me? It was only last Monday that I wanted to eat her, and I hated her, and myself for it.

"Every kid in the joint went quiet." Emmett continued his jovial narrative. "Let me tell you. It was damn funny!" And he laughed again.

"Her face was red, she was so embarrassed when she looked up at me, and I couldn't help but to laugh. I helped her up and while she was thanking me, I made a comment about taking her home as a pet. You know, like a stray kitty. I thought I said it low enough that she wouldn't hear me with human ears, but I guess I didn't, because she did in fact hear what I said."

I could feel myself filling with inexplicable anger. She was definitely _not_ a pet! Jasper raised his eyebrow at me, and calmed me down.

" _Hey Edward, it's okay, but why so much anger?"_ Jasper thought to me, I sent him back some gratefulness as a thank you. So I didn't have to answer out loud.

" _Don't mention it!"_

Emmett was finally ready to continue. "She shocked the hell out me when she called me out on it. _'I'm not a pet, thank you very much!'_ My jaw dropped, none of the kids have ever tried talking to me before, and here she was calling me out, not the least bit scared of me either!"

Emmett played the scene back through his mind, and all I could think was that she didn't have any self-preservation instincts at all. She did indeed look like a kitten; even though it was obvious she thought she was a lion.

"I didn't mean to make her mad, so I apologized and she smiled at me, and then I offered to walk her to her class. While we were walking, she asked me what kind of pet I saw her as. I told her she could be a kitten, and she laughed it up with me telling me that if she was kitten, then I must be a bear. I couldn't help but see the irony in that statement, and I laughed again, because we all know bear is my favorite."

Seeing her smiling in Emmett's memories made me happy. Knowing I had run and not hurt her, and that smile of hers was unbelievably beautiful. I watched in his mind as he picked her up into a hug, and then set her down again in front of the biology classroom.

At the end of Emmett's tale, Esme's thoughts were loud. They were on the girl, and she was hoping she could share next. Well, everyone's thoughts were on her, but Esme was more excited. And she was so happy that the girl didn't shy away from us like most humans.

"Mom, why don't you tell me how you know her?" I asked courteously. She beamed at me; she loves it when we call her 'mom'.

"Bella, Edward… her name is Bella." Esme corrected me. She seems to not like it when I call her 'the girl'.

"Well, I decided to build a gazebo to put in the yard, and asked Alice to help with the project. On Saturday we went to the hardware store in town. I was hoping to save myself a trip to Port Angeles.'

"Alice and I were walking down the aisle, just as Bella rounded the corner with a book in front of her face. She collided with the front of her our shopping cart, she almost fell right into it, poor thing." She was still feeling concerned that _Bella_ may have been injured. I was right there with her that looked like the worst fall I've seen out of the three so far.

"Bella looked mortified at crashing into us, and she started apologizing furiously, and asking if _we_ were okay. We assured her that we were fine, and asked her what she was looking for. She told us she was looking for heavier, darker curtains for her room. "

As Esme mentioned the curtains, Rosalie's thoughts distracted me. _'Good for her to take action like that.'_ I almost stopped Esme to ask Rose what she meant, but I knew her story would be coming up next, and I could wait.

"Then she asked about you Edward. She mentioned that the two of you are lab partners and asked if you were alright." Even without Jasper's talent I could feel the maternal protectiveness pouring off her. What I couldn't understand though, was the emotions running through _me_. When I saw her expressing concern over me, something strange happened to my stomach and knees.

"Alice and I told her that you were fine, just out sick." Chuckling, she continued. " Then she asked Alice to give you the notes she has been taking for you in class. She had them right there in her bag. She's very thoughtful."

' _Maternal instincts kicking in in 3… 2… 1…"_ Alice thought to me. I couldn't help but grin.

I tuned back in to Esme's thoughts just in time to see Bella almost trip in the slick parking lot. It would have cracked her head open! I winced as she was going down, but was relieved when Esme caught her. I was completely riveted as I listened to the three of them make small talk by Bella's beat up old red truck. They said their good-byes and Bella drove away. Both Esme and Alice stood there and watched _very_ carefully as Bella maneuvered out onto the road.

I had been so caught up in Esme's story that I didn't realize that Alice had left the room until she came bouncing back down the stairs. She had the notes Esme had mentioned clutched in her hand.

"I know you don't need them, but you should look them over so she knows we gave them to you." Alice handed me the papers as she spoke. I glanced at them quickly, just so I could be prepared for class today and was very surprised by what I saw.

For a human, her notes were flawless, and surpassed the normal standards for human note taking. She practically copied the lectures word for word! On the bottom of the last page was a small note, scrawled sideways.

 _Edward,_

 _Very sorry if I offended you somehow in class on Monday. I didn't mean to. Anyway, these notes are four days worth of lectures, I know they're not very good, but I hope they help. Please call me sometime this week next, we have a paper that we have to do together. Mr. Banner extended the deadline for us until next Friday, but we should probably get a jump on it._

 _Please feel better soon!_

 _-Bella_

What? What was wrong with her? The look I gave her in class was downright murderous. She didn't display the expected fear though, and that was mind-boggling. She should have been scared out of her mind after how I acted in class that day. She shouldn't be trying to apologize and give me notes! It was pretty sweet of her nonetheless. And she called these _bad_? I'd hate to see her good ones!

Rosalie cleared her throat impatiently, breaking my concentration, and bringing me back to the present. Looking around to clear my head I realized everyone was staring at me.

"Done doing that handwriting analysis, Edward?" She demanded, snarky as ever.

"Who's doing an analysis?" I shot back hotly, thrusting the notes into my pocket to examine later.

"Not you, you're saving that for later." Alice said wickedly. I could only shake my head at her.

' _I do believe it's mine and Japer's turn to answer your question, isn't it Edward?'_ My eyes locked with Rose's because her tone was now laced with annoyed impatience.

"Rose, Jasper?" I invited. Letting them know they now had my undivided attention.

They looked at each other, trying to decide who would be the one to start. Rose was projecting emotions to Jasper, letting him know he should start. Both their minds were filled concern about what they were about to share. Their nervousness left me on edge too.

Jasper took a big breath, projecting calm over the entire family before he began running the event with Rose through his mind for me, while also speaking out loud for the benefit of the family. I could tell that this was not the first time they have heard this story though.

"Rose and I were making our way out of our Advanced English Composition to head to the cafeteria to meet up with Alice and Emmett. Bella was walking just in front of us, and at that point I wasn't paying attention to her emotions. When she started radiating a strong uneasiness, it got my attention."

As Jasper was describing her emotions I was surprised to find myself jealous. I was jealous that he could read her and I couldn't. I was really hoping it didn't affect just me. But I was glad someone could get a read on her.

"She abruptly turned around, and smashed right into Rose full force. I felt Rose's immediate anger at Bella for not paying attention to her surroundings. Bella stepped back a few feet as embarrassment and remorse washed over her. The uneasiness never left her, and surprisingly it wasn't directed at us. She was very formal in her apology as well, stating _'I am very sorry.'_

"Then she looked over her shoulder and the unease strengthened, but was then laced with nervousness. She went on though, saying, _'I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.'_

'She threw another glance over her shoulder and froze for a second. Fear filled her then, and it was strong. Still looking behind her, she started moving closer to us. Rose and I knew something was up then. How many humans do you know who actually get _closer_ to a vampire, even if they were terrified of something else? I followed her gaze, which led me to the source of her fear.

"Remember Tyler? He was on the far side of the hall, and lust and impatience was pouring off him in waves."

"Her fear was very reasonable" Rose added. Loathing laced her tone.

It was now Rose who spoke.

"When she faced us again her look reminded me of…" She stopped, and no one prompted her. Everyone knew this subject was hard for her, even now.

I went over to stand with Rose, pulling her into the safety of a brotherly hug. I knew exactly how hard this was for her, being a mind reader gave me that access. I knew she needed comfort, so I pulled her closer.

"We understand Rose, you've got personal experience with this." I told her as I pulled her closer still. Emmett came up and put his hand on my shoulder, and I handed his wife over to him. He would be able to comfort her better then I could. Jasper concentrated on filling the room with love, comfort, and acceptance; trying to calm Rose's pain. And he picked the story back up.

"Straight away Rose went from anger, to pain, then to concern." I watched as Rose showed me how she pulled Bella into a one-armed hug, and looked down at her with gentle understanding and protective concern. I watched Bella's face as it melted from wide-eyed fear, to relieved trust.

"As Rose pulled Bella closer to us, Bella slowly began to calm, which was strange, but I put a hand on the to finish calming them both. I was also monitoring Tyler's emotions, and they were all over the place and getting stronger. He was filled with lust, longing, impotence, and I strong need for control."

I was suddenly filled with hatred for both Tyler and myself as Jasper described his emotions. I hated Tyler for causing this fragile girl to feel so scared; scared enough that she would feel safer with vampires. And hating myself for hating her when I caught her scent in class. She was kind, and understanding, and sweet natured. She can obviously see kindness when others only feel fear.

I found myself wanting to know her ad my mother and siblings did, and I could tell from Carlisle's thoughts as he listened to us that he also wanted to meet this girl. Carlisle was also starting to draw the same conclusions that I was, but the need I was feeling, was ten times that of his mere interest.

I stopped my mental ramblings and focused on Jasper once more.

"After seeing what he was feeing. And let me tell you man, it would have been nice to have known what they both were thinking at that moment, I could barely keep my cool." I cringed at the mention of him wanting to know their thoughts, because I would not have been able to tell him hers.

"I poured as much calm into Bella as I could without making her sleepy, and asked her if she was okay. I told her she looked awfully anxious, and told her we were there." I watched in his mind how Bella's eyes filled with tears, and then spilled over to run down her cheeks. It was heartbreaking to watch. In that moment I felt like I was dying all over again. I wanted nothing more than to be there for her, and obliterate anything that would cause this angel to cry.

"She leaned into Rose and told us her tale."

' _Last night I was getting ready to change for bed and I suddenly got the creeps. You know, like when you can feel someone staring at you from behind. I looked out my bedroom window… and Tyler was sitting in his van down the street with binoculars, looking into my room. He didn't leave until about two in the morning. I have been trying to avoid him all day, but it feels like he is trying to catch me alone. It's starting to scare me."_

It was now clear on why Rose would feel so protective of her. As much as Rose tended to focus on herself, she would never want another woman to face what she did, and Bella was right there facing almost the same thing she had.

Rose cut Japer off there to resume her side. "It was hard to keep myself under control after she told us what was going on."

"I didn't think she should be alone after what she told us, so I offered to escort her to the cafeteria while Jasper somehow stalled that sick little bastard. Part of me didn't want to part ways with her once she was safe. I know that's not like me at all, and I know I have always wanted to stay far away from humans, but there I was… wanting her to come sit with us. If it was not for the fact that I knew it was safer for the family that we not get close to her, I would have invited her."

I marveled at Rose as she pondered her own thoughts for a moment. And then Jasper pulled me back out by sharing with us how exactly he distracted Tyler.

"After Rose left with Bella, the creep went to follow them, so I threw him a cocktail of fear, anxiety, and uneasiness. It made him stop for only a minute though, so when he took another step, I sent him a wave of full-blown panic. You should have seen him run!"

Emmett laughed so hard it actually startled us. It was so loud it echoed off the walls. "Man! I would have loved to see him running off like that!" He couldn't stop chortling, and it was almost hard to understand.

While Emmett was coming down off his laughing fit Carlisle called out to me silently.

' _Edward, there's more about Bella we need to discuss with you."_ His thoughts did not indicate that he suspected Bella's thoughts were hidden from me, so I waited patiently for him to voice his qualms with the rest of the family. After a few moments of waiting for Emmett to finally settle himself down, he took a deep breath, letting everyone know he wanted the floor.

"Edward, do you think you can handle going back to school and interacting with Bella?" His voice was filled with that _special_ fatherly concern.

~~NoT~~

I took a minute to seriously consider his question. Was Alice right? Was it just because she had been bleeding that first day? But it was the first time a woman's cycle had affected me that way. I had already decided to stay with my family and resist the call of her blood, trying to keep her safe from me. I didn't want to leave something this important to chance, and I would assume that the girl –Bella- would like me to be more certain, before possibly jeopardizing her life. I needed Alice to look for me. I needed Alice's help here.

When I made my decision to ask her, she instantly had the vision. It wasn't very helpful however; all it showed was all of us standing next to Bella's truck in the school parking lot. It was pretty useless.

"Alice, I know that you're angry with me for leaving after I promised I wasn't, but I can tell you that I am resolved to resist her. I would appreciate a little help here." I was getting frustrated fast.

I focused on Alice's thoughts, and watched, hoping she would have a better vision. But her thoughts were jumbled and she was debating with herself, which was very unlike her.

' _I'm sorry Edward; I think I might be broken. I've really been trying, but I just cant see her.'_ Shock and relief, though I hate to admit it ran through me. It wasn't just me! Alice couldn't see her, and I couldn't read her. I was stopped short though as Alice's thoughts were laced with pain.

' _I think I may be able to see what's going on around her, just not her in general.'_ Confusion went through my thoughts, and my face. What did she mean?

"Alice, I don't understand. What do you mean 'you cant see her, only what's around her'?" I could see from her thoughts just how bent out of shape she was over this. I knew there was one way I could help her get over this.

I was hesitant and concerned, but I knew that I just needed to say it.

"Alice, I don't think you're broken. If you are, then so am I. The first thing I noticed about Bella was that I could not read her mind." There it was, out in the open now, and I couldn't take it back.

Everyone stilled, and their jaws dropped as the news sank in. It was completely silent in my mind for a few seconds. Then a collective _'Oh shit!'_ rang out from everyone at the same time. Their minds were working fast, and they were having varying thoughts that made me a little dizzy trying to keep up with them all.

I groaned and pulled at my hair as I tried to block them out. I was being to wonder if this was as close to a headache as a vampire could get. Eventually their thoughts slowed down. It was Alice who spoke first.

"Well, I'm guessing this means it's not my gift, but something to do with Bella herself. It's like she is blocking us somehow." She could not hide the happiness in her voice now that she knew it wasn't just her who was affected.

Carlisle broke free from his mental musings next.

"This is all very interesting. Both Alice and Edward cannot get a read on Bella, but Jasper can." We nodded at his statement to confirm it, and Jasper was radiating smugness.

"She doesn't seem to be scared of us like most humans, and from what everyone has said about her scent, apart from Edward, she smells different then most humans. Kind of like the wolves, but not unappealing or bothersome." That comment caught me off guard. Why was I the only one who found her irresistible, and could barely contain myself, while the others only found her appealing?

"I think we should try and carefully befriend her. That way we may be able to see what makes her so different. That is, if Edward can handle being around her." Carlisle was always looking for a new 'experiment'.

I was determined to do just that. I wanted to know more about this mysterious girl. And the only way to do that was to suppress the monster inside me.

"I want to try, at the very least Carlisle. You're right in suggesting I at least go hunting before school today. I need to go soon, and make it fast though, it's nearly six." I went to turn to go as I finished my sentence, but Jasper stopped me.

"Hey, I'll go with you." His thoughts indicated that it wasn't that he wanted to hunt with me, but he wanted to question me about my emotions. I was still trying to figure them out myself, so I didn't think I would be able to give him any good answers.

"Okay." It was all I could say; he was coming whether I wanted him to or not.

~~NoT~~

We ran a short distance away from the house. There wasn't much game this close, but I did pick up on a small herd of deer about three miles out. It would have to do, and then I would just take a longer hunt over the weekend. I was in need of some mountain lion, and I would need to search for a place that was having a problem with them.

Jasper ran in the opposite direction, going around the deer to help push them closer together and to get their adrenalin flowing. Deer blood was the worst flavor wise, but it was always sweeter when they were scared.

As the deer started to run towards me, I took one down for Jasper and then grabbed one for myself. I drained it quickly, and grabbed another. I wanted to make sure I was over full to hopefully stave off the call of Bella's blood.

The hunt was over quickly, and we decided to just head home. I let Jasper set the pace this time. I knew he had questions, so I waited patiently for him to start. It was slightly amusing to hear him mentally struggle with his questions.

"Edward, I wanted to ask you, away from everyone about your emotions today. They were all over the place." This was going to be hard to answer, but maybe he could help me work them out.

"I'm not sure Jazz. I spent all week in Alaska out in the middle of nowhere, camped in a snow bank trying to figure them out, and still, I am just as confused as ever." He hummed in agreement, he could sense my confusion intertwined with everything else.

"Well, the best advice I can give you is to sort them out, one by one." This was going to take forever, and a task I did not look forward to.

"I hated her. I hated Bella in those first moments. How dare she cross my path with a scent like that! I was raging to get to her and take her. It took everything in me to keep my composure and stay in my seat. I fought so hard with myself the entire hour, I went from realizing that it would be a mistake, to wanting to kill the entire class just to taste her and leave no witnesses. But then thankfully class was over and I was able to get away, but not without thinking of ways to get her to come with me. I knew I had to run, and you know the rest from there."

"As for my emotions now, I'm scared that it wasn't a fluke because she was bleeding, and I will still want her in that way. I'm angry that Tyler has been harassing her like he has been, though I don't know why. It's not something we usually involve ourselves with. I'm nervous to go back to school with everyone in the family already so involved with her. What if I do make a mistake? Everyone will hate me for it."

I couldn't stop my rambling, and I was beginning to go in circles, making Jasper groan out in frustration.

"Edward! Slow down man! You're getting out of control again and making me dizzy! Maybe you need to just push this all aside for the day and just see what happens. It may not be as bad as you are thinking. And you can always leave for the rest of the day if it becomes too much for you."

He was right of course. If I couldn't handle it I could just go home. We stopped talking after that, and picked up our pace, jumping the river and running into the house to get ready for school.

I pushed my jumbled thoughts to the side and prepared myself for what was coming.

~~~~NoT~~~~

Thanks for reading! Edward really wanted me to tell you about all that!

Bella is up next, and it seems to be exciting!

OH! If anyone comes across any stories about the Cullen's getting the Twilight books and reading them, I'd LOVE for you send me the links to those! I read a few a while ago, and now I cant find any of them. And I am looking for a new read!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Fire1 for originally writing this story, and for letting me adopt and rewrite it! You can find the original here.

s/5353440/1/Nights-of-Twilight

Sorry I didn't get this out to you yesterday! Edward was being difficult over on When Souls Ignite… I am getting really excited that I am actually making progress on writing that story! It has definitely taken me places I didn't think about when I wrote the outline! I am hoping to be able to start publishing that one within 3 months time (But there are no guarantees there)

Enough about WSI… I don't want to tease you too much!

Happy late Mother's Day to all the moms out there! I hope you enjoyed the day!

Shall we?

~~NoT~~

Bella POV:

 _Black nothingness surrounded me, and I couldn't see a thing. Then all I could hear was crying, and it sounded so familiar, I almost wanted to cry at the sound of it. After a few moments it me, it was Renee. Why was she crying? What was wrong? Had I done something wrong?_

" _Mom? Mom!" I screamed out to her, and I was desperately searching for her. But still, I couldn't see her it was too dark._

" _Where are you mom?" I called out again._

 _As I called out to her over and over again, the crying stopped and the blackness faded to a grey fog. It was thick, and almost watery, but I could just barely make out her silhouette, though it was dim. Her voice was clear, and carried over to me just fine. Though it was softer, I assumed it was because of the fog, but it made it more soothing somehow._

" _Baby it's okay. Just be happy. Find the one who can make you happy. I would give my life a thousand times for you. Never blame yourself for what happened to me. I love you my sweet." Her voice was so tender and filled with love. But there was a great sadness there too._

 _The fog got thicker again and everything went black. 'NO!' I screamed out, my voice holding more fear than I could ever remember ever feeling. 'Mom! Mom! Come back… don't go… I love you mom! Come back!'_

" _Find him." Her voice floated to me once more. It filled me with a sense of urgency._

" _Who? Who is he? Why do I need to find him mom? Please mom, please come back." I pleaded into the darkness._

" _Your love baby. Find him and he will help you." Her voice was muted this time. "Find your soul mate baby, you need each other. Find him please."_

" _Mom, please don't go! Where are you?" I called out through my tears. A dizzy spell hit me hard and I stumbled backwards, bumping into something… no someone. One of his hands grabbed me by the waist, while his other took my hand. When our hands touched I felt a sharp spark of electric current run through my whole body. My heart instantly filled with love for the person holding me. I began to turn around to see his face…_

 _*BUZZ*_

My alarm clock woke me ending the dream. It left sadness in me that I had never felt before. For one thing I hadn't seen the man in my dream, and second, I wasn't able to get Renee to stay with me. It felt like I would never see her again. I wondered what event in my life could have triggered that dream.

Looking over at my clock, I noticed that it was almost seven already. I had been sitting here for at least ten minutes pondering my dream, but now it was time to get up and get ready for my second week at Fork's High. _'Oh joy!'_

It was like any other morning in Forks, cold and foggy. At least it wasn't raining yet. _Yet._ As I climbed into my red iron tank I pushed my worries about the dream aside, only to have them replaced by two others. Tyler was still lurking outside at night looking into my room. I'm not sure what had me on edge more. Him trying to get to me, or him seeing something that would raise suspicion about me not being like everyone else my age.

My other concern was Edward Cullen. I have always hated when others were fearful of me, but I could always stop myself from fretting about it. With Edward, that did not seem to be the case. If he had been fearful, I was most likely the cause, and it bothered me deeply. On the other hand though, I could slowly show him that there is nothing about me to be scared of. We could maybe be friends. I had hoped that giving him the biology notes with my message on the bottom would have helped, but he hadn't called. I couldn't help but to be a little disappointed about that.

There was also the question on why I was reacting like this. I could not stop thinking about him. All I wanted to do was to find a way to relieve the tension that had built between us on the one and _only_ time we had met.

I pulled into the school parking lot, rolling into a spot that was empty on both sides. I was early, so I leaned my head back into the seat and closed my eyes. I was desperate to push my anxieties away.

I started taking deep breaths. Inhaling my scent, it was comforting. It had only taken three days for my scent to wash out all the older ones that had filled the cab before the truck was mine. I concentrated on my scent, letting everything else leave my mind.

I then concentrated on the sounds around me. I pushed out around the students that were entering the parking lot and greeting each other. I pushed it out towards the school perimeter, and into the surrounding forest. My hearing could reach out about five miles. I concentrated on the leaves of the trees swaying in the wind; some were falling to the ground. I listened to the birds singing and heard the forest animals roaming over and under the ground.

I was pulled out of my calming exercise by the sound of a car pulling into the space next to mine. The car's engine was quiet, almost a purr. I chuckled at the comparison of my loud thundering engine to it's quiet purring one.

Unfortunately my calm mood was shattered by the sound of Tyler's van pulling into the parking lot. My eyes snapped open and I hastily grabbed my bag. I was hoping to avoid him by getting to my first class early.

My bag wasn't zipped all the way and all my books and papers flew across the seat and floor of my cab.

"Damn it!" I mumbled to myself, this was going to slow down my getaway.

While shoving everything back into my bag I heard Tyler's van pull into the open space next to my drivers side. I could hear his heart rate accelerate, and I could smell the adrenalin releasing into his bloodstream. He opened his door, and he must have looked in my direction because he then mumbled 'Yes! She's still in her truck!'

My mind began to race. I felt trapped. How was I going to get out of here?

'Okay Bella, think! Calm down, you can do this.' I told myself under my breath.

Option one, I could slide over to the passenger side and get out that door. But if the car on that side was still occupied and they saw me, they'd think it was strange. No, I couldn't do that.

Option two, I could get out and just walk around the front instead of the back. That wouldn't look too odd. Yes, option two it is.

Just as I was going to get out of the truck something hit me. What if he tries to call out to me? I looked around quickly and found my iPod. It was dead, but he didn't have to know that. I shoved the ear buds in and then opened my door. I was really hoping this would work and I could slip past him.

I heard Tyler's footsteps as he made his way behind his van as I grabbed my bag and got out of the truck. I locked the door and closed it as quietly as I could. As I left my truck the person, or I should say people in the quite car also got out. Their scents hit me then. It was Edward's scent that I noticed first. Then the others hit me. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. It was the Cullen's car; I don't know why I didn't realize it before.

I almost smiled, their scents smelled so good. Especially Edward's, and it was distracting. It made me forget what was currently going on, Tyler was trying to approach me and was now way too close. When his seaweed-pine scent overpowered the scent of the Cullen's everything came crashing back down again.

Tyler was within an arms length of me now, and I began to panic.

"Bella! Hey, wait up!" He called to me. Suddenly he grabbed me by the wrist. I spun around to face him when he jerked my arm back to him.

"Let go!" I nearly screamed at him. I tugged my wrist out of his grasp and stumbled backwards. A strong wave of dizziness crashed over me and I began to fall backwards for real, and not as an escape attempt.

I was expecting to feel the wet asphalt against my bag, or perhaps my truck fender. Instead, I fell right into Edward. I knew it was Edward because his scent suddenly overpowered everything around me, including Tyler's scent.

One of his hands grabbed me by the waist, while his other took my hand. When our hands touched I felt a sharp spark of electric current run through my whole body.

The electric current, Edward holding on to me, and his scent mixed with mine was all I could comprehend. Everything else faded into the background. I wondered if he was feeling this too, or if it was only I. As if in answer, he pulled me closer to his chest curling his back to create a comforting cavity for me. When he pulled me closer, and for the first time in my life, I felt like this is where I was supposed to be. Like I _belonged._

The current between us slowly started to fade in intensity, but it wasn't completely gone. The world around Edward and I came back into focus, and I was hit with a strong sense of deja vu. This was _exactly_ like my dream!

It was pandemonium in my head as my dream flashed through my mind. Edward Cullen was holding me, the person I couldn't get out my head. The same Edward who I had scared off and upset the first time we'd met. I felt his chest vibrating, and it pulled me back out of the mess inside my head. The vibrations sounded like a purr coming from deep within his chest. But that couldn't be right, people didn't purr. Suddenly the purr turned into a growl.

I thought only animals growled like that, but it was low. Too low for people to hear. I should have been scared, but instead I felt strangely protected.

"Jasper, _do something!_ He's growling." Rose's voice sounded strangely worried.

"He's not scaring her Rose. She actually feels… safe. Edward seems to have slipped into some sort of protection mode. It's like all he can focus on is protecting Bella. Like when you first met your mate. I don't think he can even hear us right now." Jasper said this in a business like tone.

"No… wait… how…. What?" Rose's voice was beyond surprised.

"Oh hell… what do you know? This is going to be fun." Emmett's voice was amused as he jumped into the conversation.

"Are you sure Jazz? I would love to have Bella as a sister." Alice was extremely happy about whatever it was that they were talking about.

They spoke with hushed voices, so low that no one could have a hope of hearing them. Hell, they shouldn't have been able to hear each other. What did it mean if their hearing was as good as mine? And how did Jasper know what I was feeling? I'll admit that he was right about it, so does that mean that he was also right about what Edward was feeling?

Are the Cullen's different like me? _Could they be?_ Hope was beginning to swell inside me. Had I found other people like me in this world? I had never realized how lonely I actually was.

 _Okay, facts. They could talk in low tones to each other; it was too low for others to hear around them. Their scents were comforting to me, and unlike anything I had smelt before. Most people's scents made me tense up, like I had to resist something. I could not be sure, but I had a feeling that Jasper could tell what people were feeling just by being around them. It was like I was in the Twilight Zone, or something._

Edward's hold on me was gentle, yet strong and firm. So strong that it was like he didn't want to let go. There was no way for me to get away. He had purred, then growled, well he was still growling lowly, I had never heard anyone do that before.

I wondered if his heartbeat was like mine, as fast as hummingbird's wings. When I concentrated though I found that I could not hear a heart beat at all. In fact, I could not hear any of the Cullen's hearts beating. What was going on here?

"Hey B-Bella, sorry about grabbing you and making you trip." Tyler finally spoke. At his words Edward's growling increased. Tyler's tone did not indicate that he was actually sorry, more like he was scared shitless of the Cullen's. "Are you okay?'

"Yep!" Alice's excited words pulled my attention to her. Her eyes were practically glowing with enthusiasm as she made her way past us to stand in front of Tyler.

"I would say she is more than fine. Considering you gave her the perfect excuse to snuggle with her _boyfriend_ in front of _everyone_." The way she said it almost had me convinced. Edward's growling stopped abruptly as he looked over to his sister. He looked completely flabbergasted at her words. Tyler's jaw dropped opened at her words as well.

"Alice, thanks for saving me from Mr. Creep, but what the hell are you doing? Don't just offer up your brother like that!" I hissed in a fast whisper. It was too fast and low for anyone to typically hear. Stupid Bella! I forgot they did the same thing.

They all stiffened at my words. Shit! I was hoping they wouldn't have noticed that it was _too low._ "Sorry, it's… I… it's just that…" I was stumbling to find the right words. I have never let the fact that I was different slip before, let alone just throwing it out there.

"You don't need to apologize for anything Bella." A quiet musical voice that washed over me like velvet said in an equally low tone. The voice came from just above my head. It was the first time I had heard Edward speak. His voice was beautiful. "I would be honored to help. I don't mind if people think we are dating, just as long as _you_ are okay with it." His voice was confidant yet soft. It was filled with kindness and there was no trace of fear. Maybe he really was just sick last Monday. Perhaps I didn't have anything to do with it! The relief I felt at the thought surprised me.

"What? When? How? He was out all last week. When did you tow have time to start dating?" Tyler demanded. He was pissed and confused.

"I was here last Monday, and Bella and I are lab partners in biology. I fell ill while in class, and Bella thoughtfully took notes for me while I was out. She asked Alice to give them to me." Edward's tone was sharp, like he was trying to cut Tyler with them.

"I didn't see you two talking." Tyler muttered, glancing between Alice and I, misgivings and doubt were clear on his face.

' _Thanks for exposing exactly how much you have been stalking me.'_ I thought to myself.

"Mom and I ran into Bella when she was looking for some new _curtains_ for her _room_ at the hardware store. We all got to talking and I just _knew_ we would be best friends. When she asked if I would give Edward the notes, I asked if she wanted to come over and hang out. That way she could just give them to him herself.

"It was so adorable when I came in with Bella and Edward was finally feeling a little better so he was down stairs in his pajamas. They ended up talking the whole afternoon. I was actually rather miffed, because Bella was supposed to be there hanging out with me. But poor Edward looked like a lost puppy after Bella went to leave, and I just knew that they were meant to be together, so I talked him into going after her. When he finally came back in, he looked like the happiest person in the world. He was practically worshipping me for bringing his new girlfriend over."

As she finished up the tale of how Edward and I got together, I focused on picking my jaw up off the ground. I really had to hand it to her. She came up with this half true story so fast I could barely keep up. Luckily I had a perfect memory, so when people started to ask, I could recount the same story.

Tyler stood there, looking stunned as the rest of the Cullen's brushed past him, their noses in the air. Jasper was the last to pass, and when he did Tyler's heart rate shot up like a rocket and a look of terror was on his face. He turned without a word and ran off. Emmett busted out laughing as he dashed into the nearest building.

I reluctantly pulled out of Edwards hold so I could look at him face to face. As soon as we were no longer touching, the current that was running through me stopped, and I mourned its loss.

"Thank you for doing that Edward. I don't know if Rose and Jasper told you what Tyler has been doing. Oh, and I am sorry about falling into you." I hoped he could hear the gratitude in my voice. Then I noticed that everyone else was still standing near us. "Hey everyone."

"I'm happy to help, and honestly this will help me out in the long run as well. There are a few girls in school that I've been trying to avoid myself. Rose and Jasper did indeed tell the rest of us about Tyler's nightly visits. They were upset and worried for you, and we always discuss what is on our minds in our family. No secrets, it's one of our rules, and we wont judge one another. Sorry if you didn't want them to tell."

"No, that's fine. I understand. If that's how your family works, then that's how it works."

"May I walk you to your first class? If we are going to be telling people that we are dating, then we should get to know each other a little better."

All I could do was smile and nod my agreement. I was too lost in his golden eyes to form proper words. Wait… _gold eyes_? Last time I saw him, his eyes were black! I was sure of it!

Before I could open my mouth to ask about this mysterious color change Alice grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Then she kissed me on the cheek.

"Bella, I'm just thrilled that this has all been worked out! I knew you and Edward would hit if off once he was feeling better. So, you'll sit with us at lunch won't you?" It sounded more like an order than a question. She didn't wait for an answer before grabbing Jasper's hand and leaving for class.

"We'll see you two in lunch then." Rose added with a small friendly smile. "Come on Em."

"Take good care of my kitten Edward." Emmett said with a rather wicked grin on his face.

And with that, Edward and I were left alone in the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again Fire1!

Thank you everyone for your reviews on the last chapter! I am so glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! I haven't had time to respond to them yet.

Sorry I am late again… But I did finish up Edward's chapter for WSI!

Since this chapter is so close to the weekend, I wont be updating the next chapter until next Sunday. I promise to have it ready for the regular update day!

If you haven't read Drotuno's story 'Even In Death' you should check it out! It's fantastic so far! Tell her I sent you over!

Shall we?

~~NoT~~

Edward POV:

The car held no spoken words, yet it was filled with voices. All of our minds centered on my return to school, and Isabella Swan. The biggest question on our minds: how could a human be so comfortable around us?

Hell, she was more than comfortable, it would seem that she preferred our company to other humans. It was blatantly abnormal.

Alice's vision had showed us all, standing around Bella's truck. It was an atrocious thing. It was old, and rusty and loud. Bella herself wasn't present in the vision, though we weren't quite sure why Bella could not be seen. We had surmised that she was in fact there, going by our behavior and body language. I was hoping that Alice was right, that she could see around Bella, just not Bella herself. We would soon find out, as I was just pulling into the parking lot to the school.

I spotted her truck near the edge of the lot, and felt a spurt of joy flow through me. I squashed it down quickly though, before Jasper could pick up on it. I noticed that she was still sitting in her truck. She was unusually still, with her head resting on the headrest. The others noticed as well.

"She's in a deep meditative state; completely calm. I must say it's quite nice. It is unusual though. It takes most humans almost a lifetime to master it, and she's what, seventeen maybe eighteen?" Jasper informed us, he was smug about it too. He liked being the only one of us who could use their gift on her.

"Are you sure about that Jazz? Listen to her heart, it's almost three times as fast as a human's ought to be." I pointed out sorely, my dislike for not having access to her thoughts leaking through my tone.

"You know Eddie, now that you bring it up… every time I've encountered her, her heart has been like that. I don't think it is anything unusual for her." Emmett stated thoughtfully.

His thoughtful statement made the rest of them scan over every time they had picked up the sound of her heart. Unfortunately, the fact that I couldn't pick up on her thoughts, then resisting the call of her blood on that first day, meant that I missed her heart rate all together.

I brooded on this as I maneuvered the car through the traffic in the lot and pulled into the space on her right side.

"Her heart has always been like that when I see her too. It is beating too fast even for someone who is having an adrenaline rush. With Jasper saying she is calm right now… I think her heart may always run that fast. What…" Rosalie hissed out suddenly, interrupted the question she had been about to voice. Only one thing was on her mind now. _Tyler._ Tyler, and her longing to kill him.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Emmett whispered to her.

"Pervert boy is down the street." Rose's voice was filled with hatred.

I stiffened at her words, and as Jasper picked up on Bella's emotions. As I followed along through his mind, her emotions went from tranquil with a hint of amusement, to panicked and undecided. I noticed that her heartbeat did not change with her panic; it stayed the same even as Tyler pulled up next to her.

' _Oh yes! She's still in her truck! God, look at her body. Damn, what I wouldn't give to bend her over and pound that pussy right now.'_

As Tyler's thoughts went from his disgusting words, to vulgar images of him taking Bella and violating her right outside her truck, rage and disgust flowed through me like a wrecking ball.

Every instinct inside me screamed for his death. This was harder to watch then when I had to watch the other children visualize themselves with either my other family members or myself.

Sensing my rage, Jasper sent a torrent of calm my way.

' _What's going on Edward?'_ Jasper asked me silently as to not cause the rest of the family to worry.

"Tyler's mind." I hissed out at him as I got out of the car. The rest of the family got out as well.

On the other side of Bella's truck, Tyler shut the engine off to his van. I heard Bella curse as all her books poured out of her bag, then she was shoving them back in as fast as possible, as she was tumbling out of her truck. I winced, but she regained her balance.

I kept watch on Bella as she made her way to the front of her truck. She stopped for a split second and took a deep breath. Jasper noted that this breath seemed to calm her for that second.

Then, all of a sudden Tyler was right behind her reaching out. She didn't know! I was moving then. Moving to stop what I knew he was trying to do, but I was just an instant too late. He reached out and grabbed her arm, and in that moment I wanted nothing more than to rip his arm from his body and throw it far away from her.

I was right behind her when she screamed and yanked her arm from his grasp. Centrifugal force caused her foot to slide out from under her, sending her flying backwards… right into me.

Before she could hurt herself by slamming into my granite skin, I grabbed her by her waist and left hand. When our hands met a sharp electric shock leapt between our fingers, and ran from our joined hands throughout my whole body.

Everything in the world around me suddenly seemed unimportant; the only thing that mattered was this current running through me, and Bella in my arms. Her blood was no longer tempting me, which I thought was strange. Her scent and mine combined smelled perfect. I could smell it for the rest of forever and would never tire of it. She felt so _right_ in my arms that I could not help the purr that reverberated from my chest.

I wanted her closer to me, and my body acted without my permission. I pulled her closer without thinking about it, and curved myself around her creating a comforting cavity just for her. She would be safe from dirty child-minds if she were with me.

 _Could she feel this too?_ I wondered to myself, then as if somehow she had read my mind, and in answer to my unspoken question she relaxed into my body.

It was then that I noticed that she felt different than other humans. She was soft, of course, but her skin was firmer. It was somewhat like mine, but not quite as hard. Her temperature was also higher then it should be, similar to her heartbeat. As I held her hand in mine, it felt like her body was cooling. Or perhaps my body was warming up, almost as if our bodies were trying to match in temperature.

Now that she was no longer bleeding, her scent was different. She was no longer tempting to me, though she still smelled heavenly. _'So, this is what my siblings meant when they said she did not smell tempting to them?'_

I was ripped from my thoughts when Tyler's mind interrupted my musings of Bella.

' _Fucking Cullen's! They're all a bunch of cock blockers. Let go of her! She's mine… even if she doesn't know it yet.'_ My purring suddenly turned into a growl upon hearing his vile mind.

I finally registered that my siblings were talking to each other, and also trying to speak to me through their thoughts. However, I couldn't comprehend what they were trying to tell me. All I could think about was how I was going to keep that scumbag away from Bella.

"Hey B-Bella, sorry for grabbing you and making you trip. Are you okay?" _'Now get the hell away from Cullen!'_

Tyler's goal was to get Bella's attention away from me, and onto him, and getting my death glare off of him.

"Yup!" Alice said in a loud excited voice. I looked over at her, but all I heard in her thoughts was _'vision'._

I knew this was going to be a lot different than any of us were expecting, because she was now concentrating on mentally reorganizing her wardrobe by design, fabric, and color. She was trying to hide something from me. She walked past us to stand in front of Tyler. I noticed that her eyes were glowing with amusement.

"I would say that she's more then fine, considering that you gave her a good excuse to snuggle with her _boyfriend_ in front of _everyone_." Oh my god! What the hell was she doing?

Being called Bella's boyfriend made me feel odd, in a good way, and it wasn't uncomfortable at all. What is going on with me? How will Bella take this? Will she be okay with it? I'd been a total ass to her last week in biology; did she even want to see me anymore? What if I had offended her?

' _Let me handle this Edward. It will help in keeping him away if people know you're dating, or at the very least think you're dating.'_ Alice warned me in her thoughts. How could she think that Bella would be okay telling everyone that we were dating?

The rest of my family's thoughts were also trying to understand why Alice would claim that the two of us were dating. Rose was at war. It was risky to have a human so close. This would provide us with an excuse as to why the reclusive Cullen's were interacting with her. However it was her belief that by 'dating' me Tyler would get scared and stay away from Bella, and that was enough for her to not stop Alice.

Emmett could only see the humor in all of this. He was planning how to tell our parents to create the maximum effect. _'Eddie is no longer a single man mom!'_ were his exact thoughts, even if it was just for show. I had a feeling that I was never going to hear the end of his jokes about it.

Jasper, being the militant that he is, was beaming proudly at his wife for her brilliant strategic move. Carlisle asked us to befriend her, due to the differences about her, though they were small. And now, I would have to get to know her if people were to believe that we were in fact involved. That was his line of reasoning anyway.

However, his military mind could see the potential for danger in this plan as well. Just as I would need to get to know her, she would need to get to know me. Letting a human get to know any of us was risking them finding out our secret. He believed in the family's ability to blend in, and Alice was never wrong.

"Alice," Bella's soft voice whispered. It was so low that no humans voice could even drop that low, and no human's ears have a hope of picking it up. My body froze in shock at her whisper. "Thanks for saving me from Mr. Creep, but what the hell are you doing? Don't just offer up your brother like that!"

' _How could she be doing this?_ ' I thought to myself

My sibling's voices screamed in my mind. _'Edward, I think she may know we can hear her and Tyler cant. Do you think she can hear us too?'_ Jasper asked, being the first to recover from the shock.

"Sorry, it's… I… it's just that…"

' _Edward she's scared! Do something! I think she knows she shouldn't have spoken that low.'_ Jasper was at it again, I was thankful that at least one of us could use our talents on Bella. I was about to ask him what I should do, but I stopped myself. Could she hear us? I had to know.

Dropping my voice as low as I could get I whispered to her. "You don't need to apologize for anything Bella. I would be honored to help. I don't mind if people think we are dating, as long as you are okay with it." She relaxed instantly, and I knew she heard me.

Only two seconds had passed since Alice had made her announcement to a shocked and appalled Tyler, who was now trying to figure out when this could have happened without his knowledge. I could see in his mind that he had not just been peeping into her window at night. He was downright stalking her. Driving by her house, looking to see if she was at home, and when her truck was not at home he would drive around town looking for it.

"What? When? How? He was out all last week. When did you two have time to start dating?" Tyler asked, looking at _my_ Bella. She flinched at the anger in his voice. How dare he speak to her like that! If she hadn't been in my arms, I would have killed him right then and there. The idiot did not remember that I was here on Monday.

Well, if he wanted answers, I would give him some! Bella should not have to speak to this idiot.

"I was here last Monday, and Bella and I are lab partners in biology. I fell ill while in class, and Bella thoughtfully took notes for me while I was out. She asked Alice to give them to me." My voice was filled ire, letting this boy know I wanted nothing more then to remove him from Bella's line of sight.

"I didn't see you two talking." Tyler's accusation flew from his mouth, and he glanced between Alice and Bella with mingled curiosity, loathing, and lust. I could see that he was not buying the story of Bella and I together.

" _Ugh, Edward! I told you to let me handle this! Keep your mouth shut dear brother."_

Alice looked right at the psycho with an award-winning smile and her voice was sugar sweet. She began to tell everyone just how Bella and I began our relationship.

"Mom and I ran into Bella when she was looking for some new _curtains_ for her _room_ at the hardware store." She began, and I couldn't help the amused smile that was growing on my face. I could see in Tyler's mind that he had seen Bella's truck at the hardware store, but he didn't know why she had gone in.

He had wanted to go in too, but his parents had insisted on his help cleaning out the attic. Leaving him no choice but to get home.

"We all got to talking and I just _knew_ we would be best friends. When she asked if I would give Edward the notes, I asked if she wanted to come over and hang out. That way she could just give them to him herself. It was so adorable when I came in with Bella and Edward was finally feeling a little better so he was down stairs in his pajamas. They ended up talking the whole afternoon."

 _I watched as Alice began playing the made up scene in her mind. She brought Bella home and I was sitting downstairs, half lying on the couch in the living room with only pajama pants on. Pajama pants? I don't own any pajamas! We don't even sleep!_

 _Alice imagined Bella shyly making her way over to the couch, almost stumbling a few times while I sat up and looked back at her. Bella's beautiful eyes filled with concern when her soft wind chime voice asked if I was feeling any better. Then Alice showed herself coming and sitting at the other end of the couch from me, leaving Bella a seat between us._

 _Her mental Bella sat silently, letting Alice fill me in on how she and mom met her and then her asking them to give me the notes. Bella fumbled through her bag at the mention of them and then handed them to me with a small-embarrassed smile on her breathtakingly beautiful face. A smile just for me._

 _Alice had me thank Bella for the notes; reminding me I had yet to do that. I engaged Bella in conversation, both of us forgetting Alice is there with us. Alice had no real dialogue for this little movie, as she has not spoken to Bella much, but she assumed there would be some talk of music._

"I was actually rather miffed, because Bella was supposed to be there hanging out with _me_. But poor Edward looked like a lost puppy after Bella went to leave, and I just knew that they were meant to be together, so I talked him into going after her." She showed me Bella leaving to go home, and I looked like someone had smashed my grand piano. She looked over at me then.

' _Edward, you like her. There's no use hiding it. Just let yourself be happy, and go ask her out.'_ Her mind went back to her dialogue then, not knowing how I would go about asking Bella out.

"When he finally came back in, he looked like the happiest person in the world. He was practically worshipping me for bringing his new _girlfriend_ over."

After Alice was done spinning her tall-tale, I stood there wishing this could have been how Bella and I actually met. It was sweet, and nice, and not blood thirsty.

I was hoping Bella could remember Alice's entire story, as she would have to recount it soon. It wasn't just Tyler who had heard it. The queen of gossip, Jessica had seen me holding Bella and stopped two cars down and heard a good portion of the story as well.

Tyler had yet to understand his presence was unwanted. He was looking on as I held Bella in my arms, going slowly mad with desire and jealously. His mind was replacing me with himself, and then he drifted to undressing her and running his hand up her shirt, then down her legs. This child was distorting my reasoning. I was furious. The monster in me screamed for me to kill him.

My siblings made their way over to us then, since Tyler still hadn't left, they were hoping to intimidate him into leaving on his own. Jasper was the last to pass by, and as he did he filled Tyler with pure terror, wiping away any trace of his lust, resulting in Tyler running off in a panic.

Emmett was laughing, breaking the tension. _'Oh man Eddie, I hope he wets himself'_ he thought to me through his laughter.

Bella slowly pulled herself from my arms, and the electric current faded. My body felt curiously empty without coursing through me. As she pulled away, she lifted her heart shaped face and big doe eyes to mine, trapping my eyes with hers. It made up for the loss of the current, and I mean that.

I still couldn't read her mind, but through her eyes I could see a glimpse of her soul. They were telling me she was grateful and apologetic.

"Thank you for doing that Edward." I could see in her eyes how much she truly meant that.

"I don't know if Rose and Jasper told you what Tyler has been doing?"

' _Like we could keep it from you even if we had wanted to."_ Rose's sarcastic mental voice added.

I could suddenly see a shadow pass threw her eyes just as Jasper called out to me.

' _She's feeling very bad and embarrassed about something bro. Comfort her!'_

Before I had time to speculate on the cause of her feelings she went on."Oh, and I am sorry about falling into you." What? She hadn't fallen on me at all! I had just prevented her from falling. What a silly girl.

She had to see there was no need for her remorseful feelings. She pulled her eyes from mine to look at the rest of the group, and gave them a smile that could soften the hardest of criminals. "Hi everyone!"

Being the selfish vampire that I am, I cast around for something to bring her eyes back to mine.

"I'm happy to help, and honestly this will help me out in the long run as well." The selfish part of me rejoiced when she turned her eyes back to mine. "There are a few girls in school that I've been trying to avoid myself." Honestly, that was true, but I had just wanted to lessen her guilt about what Alice had done.

I could see just from the small time I have been with her that she was always looking out for others, so if I wasn't just doing it for her, then it might just lessen her guilt about it.

I had no ide if admitting that Rose and Jasper had informed me of Tyler's behavior would be a good thing or not since I couldn't 'see' what she wanted to hear. However, I found that I didn't want to lie to her either.

"Rose and Jasper did indeed tell the rest of us about Tyler's nightly visits." I admitted with a sad sigh. Trying to spin it in a way that would keep her from losing her trust she had in them.

"They were upset and worried for you, and we always discuss what is on our minds in our family. No secrets, it's one of our rules, and we wont judge one another. Sorry if you didn't want them to tell."

I couldn't tell her what I wanted to say though. 'It's impossible to keep secrets in our family, because the eldest brother is a mind reader.'

She gave me one of her amazing smiles and I could see that she understood.

"No, that's fine. I understand. If that's how your family works, then that's how it works."

' _Oh man! I want to know what is going on in her head! Does she still trust us? But I know I cant ask Jasper because she would hear me.'_ Emmett whined in his thoughts. I however could tell from Jasper's thoughts that she still somehow did trust us. But with her eyes still on me, I couldn't risk nodding at him.

Classes were going to start soon, and if we were going to play the part of being a couple, then we should start now by walking to class together.

"I'm glad then, may I walk you to your first class? If we are going to be telling people that we are dating, then we should get to know each other a little better."

She smiled at me and nodded a 'yes', and then suddenly she had questions in her eyes. I begged again for the ability to read her mind. But before she could say anything Alice rushed to her and pulled her into a hug, then kissed her on the cheek. Alice's mind was strangely blank, obviously hiding something from me.

"Bella, I'm just thrilled that this has all been worked out! I knew you and Edward would hit if off once he were feeling better. So, you'll sit with us at lunch won't you?" Alice demanded, she wasn't even asking. Then before Bella could answer she grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him to the school.

"We'll see you two in lunch then." Rose added with a small friendly smile. "Come on Em." She added.

"Take good care of my kitten Edward." Emmett said with a rather wicked grin on his face. I knew this was a continuation of his 'pet' joke.

And with that, Bella and I were left alone in the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you Fire1!

I was going to make you wait until Sunday for this, but I have a very busy weekend ahead and I didn't want to forget, so I'm giving it to you now. I also want to get moving with WSI, and I didn't want to work on that until I got this finished!

Let's get to it shall we?

~~NoT~~

Bella's POV:

There was silence between Edward and I as the others left us behind. That silence however did not include the rest of the schools population. The entire parking lot was filled with whispers as they pretended not to stare at us.

"Do you think she's trying to ask Edward out?

"He'll just turn her down like the rest of us." Two girls murmured to each other as they passed us.

"Dude, Bella is hot. I hope Cullen isn't into her.

"No way man, from what my ex told me he thinks he's too good for the girls here."

"Yeah, but Bella is from Arizona."

I could feel myself flush as the two boys went on about whether Edward would be interested in me just because I was hot. I swear, every single guy in this town needed glasses. I was just a plain everyday girl; at least in the looks department.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. I looked into his eyes and there was such a mix of emotions swimming in them. There was amusement, frustration, curiosity, weariness, and shy kindness.

"Everyone is looking at us and gawking. Everyone knows I am too plain for you to be interested in me." I knew I was blushing like crazy, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"I know my being new here and you being… well, let's face it… every girls dream man. It's going to draw a lot of attention. Add the fact that we basically just told everyone we are together, people are going to be gawking at us for some time now, and I _hate_ attention." I groaned out at him.

Edward ran a hand through his messy hair and let out a small sigh.

"You know Bella, you're being absolutely absurd," He smiled down at me. "You must not see yourself very clearly. Every male in this school is seething with jealously because you have chosen to speak to me over them." I just shook my head at him. _He_ was the one being absurd now.

"May I hold your hand as I escort you to your first class Bella?" He asked with a smile. The thought of touching him again sent a wave of pleasure through my body.

"Yes, you may. I am your _girlfriend_ after all." I said with a rather giddy grin and giggle. I held out my hand for him to take. Once our hands were connected the electric current ran through me again, this time it wasn't quite as strong.

"You should know that Jessica overheard what Alice told Tyler and is waiting to interrogate you in trigonometry." Edward informed me as we began making our way to my first class.

"Oh? What do you think I should tell her? I mean… about getting to know each other and everything? We haven't really even… _talked_ before." Jessica loved gossip more than life itself, and though I hated to admit it Edward and I were going to be a hot topic for a while.

The truth was, I knew very little about Edward, and the same went for him. We had only just formally met each other ten minutes ago. What the hell was I going to tell Jessica? She wouldn't be satisfied with me just repeating what she heard from Alice already.

"Let's see… you were homeschooled until high school right?" Edward dropped his voice lower and lower until only I had a hope of hearing it.

"No, I was homeschooled until the start of this school year." I whispered back just as low.

"My brothers and sisters, and myself were homeschooled until we moved here to Forks. You could tell Jessica we talk a lot about that, because we have it in common. Make some stuff up I guess." We were almost at the English building now.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" He asked me, still using the low whisper.

"I do lots of things, but I mostly like to read. My favorite book is Wuthering Heights. I love listening to music, and I am a fan of all types. When I am having a bad day, I like to listen to Clair De Lune. It seems to have a calming effect. But I don't play anything myself." I added hurriedly, before he could ask.

I was about to ask Edward what he does for fun, when I realized he had stopped walking and was looking at me with astonishment.

"You know Debussy?" His voice was full of surprise.

"Yes, my mom always played classical music around the house. I only know my favorites though."

"It's one of my favorites too." He said with a crooked smile. That smile took my breath away and made me blush.

We had started walking again, and now at the door to my classroom. I could feel the eyes on me as my classmates stared at us.

"I should head off to my class now. I'll meet you here afterwards." I didn't want him to go, and I knew that was bad. Even though I knew it was dangerous to let people get close to me, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Okay, see you then."

I was on autopilot all through class. I was taking notes, but my mind was everywhere else. I came to the realization that the Cullen's were different in many ways, and in some ways they were different _like me_. However, they were completely different than me, different from everyone.

The cautious part of me was telling myself off for letting them know my hearing was far beyond what it should be, but there was another part of me that wanted to tell them everything about myself. All those things I could never share with anyone. They are different too wouldn't they of all people understand?

There was also that spark of electricity that was there between Edward and I. what could have caused that? So here I was, wishing I could be with him and feel it again. What was up with that? I had only just started to get to know him! Also, lets add the fact that there was no way a guy like Edward could fall for someone like me. Oh god! What is going on? Was I falling for Edward?

I was still lost in my thoughts when I suddenly noticed the classroom was nearly empty. Butterflies filled my stomach when I remembered that Edward had told me he would meet me after class. I was suddenly in a rush to get out and see him.

He was there, waiting, just like he said. He was leaning up against the lockers with that disarming crooked grin, aimed directly at me.

"Hey, how was class?" He asked as I made my way over to him, blushing from his grin.

"It was alright. You?" I asked back, lost for real words.

"Fine. Bella, are you a fast reader by chance?" He asked as he playfully grabbed my hand and forged the way to my next class.

"When I have to be… why?" I responded confused about where he was leading me.

"Well, Jessica is in your next class and she's planning on asking you how I asked you out." His voice dropped to a low whisper. "Since Alice's story didn't include this detail, I wrote it out. Hoping you could read it quickly before Jessica could start asking you all her personal questions. A lot of people are trying to listen in on us, so I figured we couldn't talk about it out loud. I know we could whisper, but it would look odd if people thought we weren't talking." My stomach lurched at the mention of our similar hearing capabilities.

We were at my next class by the time Edward finished telling me all of this. We had stopped just outside the door when he reached out and took hold of my other hand, passing me the note with no one the wiser. When he let go I curled my fingers around it, making sure that his charade would continue to pass muster.

"I'll see you after class Bella." He said as he started to walk away. And I wondered if he was planning on walking me to every class.

Luckily, Jessica was not in her seat yet. I unfolded the note under the table and started reading.

 _Bella,_

 _Had the story my sister told actually happened, this is how I would have asked you to be my girlfriend._

 _I would have ran outside after you in my pajamas and slippers, in hopes that you hadn't left yet. I would have found you by your truck, and asked you if I could speak to you for a moment. I would try to not be so nervous, and failing at it completely. I would have ran my hands through my hair in frustration at my inability to express myself, trying to figure out just how to ask you._

 _I would have simply ended up saying that I enjoyed talking to you and that I was hoping you'd consider being my girlfriend, and that if I was going too fast for you, then you would agree to get to know me better first._

 _I have no idea what you would have said to me. I'll leave that for you to figure out. However, I would have been sporting the biggest smile of my existence if you had said yes. (According to Alice, you did, but again I don't know how you would have said it.)_

 _I hope this helps when Jessica won't stop questioning you._

 _I play the piano music is my biggest passion. I have been playing all my life. I would love it if you'd let me play for you some time. My favorite color is blue. I look up to my adopted father and I hope to someday be as good as a man as he is._

 _Sorry about that, I just realized that you don't know much about me. There are so many things I would love to ask you about. At lunch perhaps?_

 _Well, have a nice class. I hope yours will be more interesting than mine. How can it not be with Jessica pumping you for information?_

 _Yours,_

 _Edward_

I couldn't help the small smile that crept onto my face after reading his note. He had clearly put a lot of thought into the note. And the way he wrote it was like something you would see from a classical novel. He didn't have messy writing like most boys did; it was neat and easy to read.

"I would be smiling too if I had snagged Edward." Jessica said in a huff as she sat down next to me. "You have to tell me _everything_! Who asked who and what was it like? And have you kissed him yet? If so, how good of a kisser is he?" Jessica was practically falling out of her seat as she shot questions at me in rapid-fire succession.

"Calm down Jessica, seriously. I ran into Alice and her mother on Saturday, and ended up going over to their house. Alice and I had hit off when we met last week," I added quickly when confusion crossed her face. "You know how Edward had been sick all last week? Well, when we got there he was apparently feeling better and was down stairs listening to music on the couch. Alice and I sat down and just started talking with him.

"Edward and I started talking about music and books, and about being homeschooled most of our lives, things like that. When it started to get late, I had to head home and make dinner for my dad, so I went to leave.

"Just as I was about to get in my truck, Edward called out to me and asked if I would be his girlfriend. He said he had a lot of fun talking to me, and wanted to get to know me better. And… well, I also had a lot of fun and found him to be a very interesting person. So I said yes. And that's about all there is to tell. We're still working on getting to know each other.

"But have you-?" Jessica's next question was cut off when Mr. Varner called the class to order.

When class was finally over, I walked out to find Edward right where I knew he would be. Jessica was seething as I left her in preference for him. We took the long way between my classes so we could talk more. I told him what I said to Jessica, and asked him if he would play the piano for me sometime.

My next class was much the same as the rest, I was too lost in thoughts of Edward, but managed to take notes. And he was there again, waiting to walk me to lunch so I could sit with him and the rest of his family.

Lunch with the Cullen's was a lot less awkward than I had feared it would be. I sat between Edward and Emmett, trying not to be squished. None of them ate or drank anything, so I just sipped on my iced tea.

Alice insisted that I go with her, Rosalie, and their mother Esme after school sometime to find new curtains for my room. I found it next to impossible to say no to one of Alice's pouts. Emmett teased Edward and I about being a couple, and his teasing got worse when I admitted that I had never dated before, nor have I ever been interested in anyone before now.

Edward and I left the cafeteria hand in hand to head to biology together; almost the entire school was staring and whispering after us. It was getting old, and fast. When we made it to biology Mr. Banner asked us to meet him after class so he could go over what he expected us to do for our paper.

As we waited for class to start, Edward pulled a sheet of paper out of his notebook, and started writing something down along the top, then passed it to me.

 _Bella,_

 _Sorry that everyone kept trying to listen to what we were saying at lunch. I thought that passing notes would help keep people from gossiping about what we say._

 _So… you told me you're not fond of cold or wet weather. Forks must be a difficult place for you to live. May I ask what made you move here?_

 _Yours,_

 _Edward_

I slid his note towards me, and wrote as neatly as I could underneath.

 _Edward,_

 _It's true; the weather here in Forks is hard to deal with sometimes. But I didn't have to move here per-se. It's a little complicated._

 _~Bella_

He glanced to the front of the classroom where Mr. Banner was gesturing emphatically at the Periodic Table.

 _Bella,_

 _Does it look like we have anything better to do?_

 _Yours,_

 _Edward_

I chuckled at his question. I could definitely split my attention.

 _Edward,_

 _I guess it all started when my mother remarried a few months back. Don't get me wrong, Phil is great, he has to travel a lot and having me around meant that my mom couldn't go with him. You know I was homeschooled all my life, and my mom was the one who did the schooling. When I started going to public school at the beginning of this year, I think she was worried about me fitting in and making friends, so she didn't want to uproot our lives to go traveling with Phil. It was really sweet and self-sacrificing of her of course, but it made me feel bad. Long story short, I volunteered to come here and live with my dad. That's about all there is to it._

 _~Bella_

I passed the note across to him, hiding behind the brown veil of my hair. I knew it sounded stupid and cowardly, just because of the way I had written it, but there was no other way to explain it. There was a long pause from the other side of my hair, but then his pen began scratching quickly… too quickly.

He had just stopped when Mr. Banner called from the front.

"One person from each table needs to come to the supply closet and select a microscope, then please collect a box of samples from my desk."

"I'll get the samples." I mumbled on a sigh.

"Then I'll get the microscope." I couldn't tell if he sounded disappointed by the interruption or not.

When I got up to Mr. Banner's desk and saw the samples we were working with I groaned lowly. I had already done this lab in Phoenix, and it was one of the boring ones. Basic classification. _Oh joy._

Edward had the microscope set up by the time I returned to our table in the back, and I must have been projecting my dejection on my face, because he looked at me quizzically.

"Is something the matter?" He asked curiously.

"I've done this lab already, that's all." Of course I didn't mention that the microscope and data sheet was unnecessary. I could see the slides with my naked eye. But I couldn't let Edward know that.

"It's not one of the more exciting ones is it?" He asked, reminding me of what was going on.

"No, it's really not." I said wryly

He shrugged a little and smiled. "We'll probably finish quickly then."

He was right; he was quicker than I was at identifying the phases. Neither of us had to peer down into the lens for more than a half a second before we agreed on which one it was. Within five minutes we had completed the data table and we were able to kick our feet up and start again with the notes.

 _Bella,_

 _That's amazingly compassionate of you. You sacrificed your own happiness for your mothers. I've never seen anything more kind hearted, and I'm humbled by it. Judging by your body language you're embarrassed about it somehow, and I just want to tell you that there is absolutely no reason for you to be so. You're a generous person, and you shouldn't feel bad about it._

 _Yours,_

 _Edward_

I blinked away a sudden inexplicable rush of tears. He had somehow seen straight to the heart of the matter, and reassured me that it wasn't my fault. When was the last time someone was able to do that for me? I glanced at him gratefully, and he was staring right back at me. His ocher eyes alight with compassion. I bent over the page, my face felt like it should be a deep shade of maroon.

 _Edward,_

 _Wow… Thank you very much. I wish I could say how much that means to me. It's like you knew exactly what to say. Do you always read people's minds?_

 _~Bella_

I scribbled my note quickly, and added the last part only to lighten the mood a little bit, because the atmosphere suddenly seemed choked with emotion.

I glanced over at him to see of he would laugh, but found his expression to be one of horror, it made me feel like I had been slapped. A few seconds passed and I sat stunned by his expression. I shook myself out of my stupor and whispered to him lowly.

"Edward? Edward I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Edward? I was kidding… are you okay? Edward…"

He suddenly shuddered, coming back to himself. The note, when she shoved it back across the desk forcefully simply said:

 _Bella, I really hope you were kidding!_

Before I could respond Mr. Banner – master of bad timing- called the class to order, telling everyone to put the slides and microscopes away. For a while a sort of organized chaos reigned, but then the classroom was empty except for Mr. Banner, Edward, and myself. We stood there before his desk, but I was distracted by my confusion at Edward's reaction I couldn't even look in Mr. Banner's direction as he explained what he wanted us to do.

It turned out that we were both so advanced that we should be in a more advanced class, but Forks didn't offer one. I tried to hide my scorn, but I wasn't too sure I succeeded. Mr. Banner didn't notice, so I wasn't overly concerned.

"Bella, I have to say you're just like your Aunt Nikki. I would suspect your parents tell you that all the time. I know Renee and Nikki were twins, but you look just like Nikki, and you're a better student then she was, and that's saying a lot. But I'll see you two tomorrow okay?"

I would have agreed, but his words nailed me to the floor. What did he mean, 'just like Nikki'?

The world around me faded away. _"She's just like…"_


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks Fire1!

I am very sorry for this late update. This has been a crazy ass month to say the least, and I am glad it is finally over!

Also, I should tell you that I am planning on working on WSI for Camp NaNoWriMo, so I wont be updating this until probably the second week of August. Unless I find some time to work on the next chapter. We will have to see how it all goes… But if I put all my efforts into WSI, that just means I will FINALLY be able to post a chapter for you!

Shall we?

~~NoT~~

Edward's POV:

School no longer felt like purgatory. It was now a mix between heaven and hell. Of course Bella's presence had caused that change. Before her arrival everyday here just seemed to be a repeat of the last. Now, everything was new.

It was heaven because she was making everything brighter and new, I felt so much more eager and excited, even relieved. It felt like I had suddenly found something I'd lost a long time ago, something I had cherished. She was unlike the other children, and I wondered if she was even human. But how unlikely was that?

The electric current that ran through me whenever our skin touched was becoming an addiction to me. Though I knew it was unwise, I still offered her my hand as I walked her to her classes, just to see if it would still be there. It always was, and I couldn't stop myself from craving it.

As we walked to her classes, we began to get to know each other, slowly, shyly, but eagerly. I was amazed at the things she told me about herself. She loved to read, and it seemed she was an avid fan of the classics, though her favorite was not one of mine. Not many high school students would willingly read those types of books. She liked Debussy, surprisingly. She was probably the only seventeen year old in the school that has even heard of Debussy.

I found that I hated leaving her when we reached each of her classes. I wished we could simply keep talking. I could not understand why everything this girl said or did was captivating me… she was just a human! Okay, a human that had me craving her blood one minute, and the next had me inventing opportunities to hold her hand.

A human who felt safer with vampires than she did with humans, someone whose heart rate was far too high, and never changed no matter her emotional state. A human whose hearing was way too advanced, and let's not forget that I couldn't hear her thoughts at all.

Not hearing her thoughts. Yes, that was the start of my hell. My gift had come in handy on many occasions; yet, there have been times, many in fact, when I simply wished that I had my mind to myself. However, with Bella, I wished fervently that I could access her thoughts. It was sheer hell at times to not know what was running through her head.

With Bella and myself falsely proclaiming that we were now in a romantic relationship, my mind was being bombarded with thoughts from all sides. I had learned in my many years on this earth how to push most of the extra thoughts to a dull murmur to the back of my mind. Hearing my name or even thoughts of my family members names always forced those thoughts to front of my mind though, claiming my attention. And now I had to add Bella's name to that list as well.

For the first time in the eighty years sine I had outgrown my 'newborn' stage, I was using my advanced hearing and vampire mind to its fullest. I needed to keep tabs on all the things that the children might want to ask Bella. That way I could help her keep up our lie. There were also my siblings trying to 'help' me in making _things_ seem more real, given the fact that I was the only one in our family without a mate, and have never had a romantic relationship with anyone.

I was also keeping a lookout for Tyler's mind. He, like most humans, knew subconsciously that we were dangerous, and was now steering clear of Bella because of us now. Unfortunately, he was planning another nighttime stalking session. I would have to do something about that tonight.

His thoughts, along with several other males were infuriating me with their need to star Bella in their perverted mental scenes. I found that it made me rage more than when seeing my sisters in their minds this way, and yet, this was another thing I couldn't understand. I kept comforting myself with the thought that my class would end soon and then it would be closer to lunch break and biology with Bella, where I could keep her safe from all the vile thoughts about her.

Once the bell rang I leapt from my seat and made my way to her class so I could be there, waiting again. She looked so relieved when she spotted me, I would have known that Jessica was pestering her with questions, even if I hadn't been checking in on them periodically through Jessica's mind.

Jessica looked over at Bella and whispered in a sugar sweet voice. "You wont be sitting with us today, will you Bella?"

Her spoken words seemed courteous, but her mental voice raged with jealously, and it was tinged with hate.

Bella's tone was kind, and regretful, as it always was when she spoke to her friend. "Sorry Jess, but no. I was planning to sit with Edward and his family today."

"Oh… all right… see you around then." Jessica said her tone was sad on the outside, but sour on the inside.

Bella made her way over to me then, and our eyes immediately locked. I could get lost in the endless depths of them forever. They seemed to be filled with secrets, secrets I could not help but want to uncover. Before I knew what I was doing, my hand claimed hers, and it was strange that it felt so right and natural to do so.

"I hate to tell you this, but I'm afraid my family is waiting to bombard you with their own questions. But don't worry, no one wants to eat you."

' _They wont eat you?'_ What the hell just came out of my mouth?

Bella's amused giggle saved me from my own mental scolding. But I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at her. She looked up at me and giggled even more.

"I'm glad I can amuse you." I said with a small laugh of my own.

"Oh, it's just that my friend Jake said something similar last Sunday, and now I'm wondering if I do look particularly edible to people or something."

It was a good thing Jasper was not with us just then, because I would have driven him mad with the emotions coursing through me. The jealously came first at the mention of another man. Then I was confused as to why I would even be jealous in the first place. And then the relief that she had not paid too much attention to what I had just said. That could have been a true disaster.

"Edward… hey, is something wrong?" Bella's whispered voice was full of concern, and I quickly realized that I had been frozen in place for several seconds, trying to sort out what was wrong with me.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go eat, shall we?" Or rather, you'll eat. I added to myself. It would be a disaster if my family ate with the humans.

We entered the cafeteria together, hand in hand. As soon as the other students realized that we were walking through the doors their minds along with their outward attention was on Bella and me. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that the stares and whispers were causing Bella extreme discomfort.

I grabbed a random assortment of human food, it all smelled the same to me, and was downright disgusting. I watched with interest as Bella also looked over the choices with visible disgust on her face. This surprised me, I thought humans liked lunchtime, and the food at this school was fairly good by human standards. She only grabbed a fruit salad and a cup of soup, along with two iced teas.

"Ring me up for both Bella's and my lunches please." I said to the cashier when we got to the end of the line.

"Edward, you don't need to pay for me." Bella whispered harshly, too low for anyone but me to hear.

"I know I don't need to, I want to." I whispered back just as low.

"Well, thank you, but you don't need to waste your money on me." Her low tone rose to a normal human whisper now that we were out of the range of the cashier and heading to our seats.

"You're welcome, and just so you know, money is not an issue for me." I was going to assume from this brief conversation that there were going to be issues about me spending money on her. She was going to have to get used to it, I was planning on doting on her all I could.

When we reached the table my family claimed, I set our trays down and pulled out the seat next to Emmett and across from Alice for Bella, and I took the seat next to her.

It didn't take long for the questions to start either, and I was surprised that Rosalie was the first to speak up.

"So Bella, how's your first day of being Edward's girlfriend treating you?" Rose asked with a playful smile.

Her thoughts on the other hand betrayed her. She wanted payback for me always being in her head, by asking a question she knew I would be uncomfortable with.

I didn't even need to hear her thoughts to know she was embarrassed. In Jasper's mind I could see that her emotions matched the endearing and warm blush creeping up on Bella's face.

"It's… Well, umm… It has been nice… and somewhat embarrassing at the same time. I very much like getting to know Edward, but it makes me very uncomfortable to have so many people staring and talking about it." Her stammered answer made the blush on her face turn a deeper shade of red.

"Hmm… Well, what would you expect? This is a small town, and you're new. Hell, in terms of small town life, we're still new. But I know what you mean. Half the time I want to tell the people here to mind their own business." Rose informed Bella.

She knew very well that us being together would cause a stir. Rose has always been vain, she loved when people thought she was beautiful, but she hated it when the humans wouldn't stop talking about us.

Jasper was picking up Bella's discomfort at Rose's words and started pondering how this would affect her. Most humans loved attention, and with everyone believing that we're dating, she would be getting a lot of attention. I knew from this morning that she almost instinctively shied away from attention, and that was just another thing that separated her from other humans.

I knew she was hoping that after today people would lose interest and leave us alone, but after what Rose said she now knew that wasn't going to happen. I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know that about her.

"So Bella… how does my brother measure up to the other guys you've dated?" Emmett asked with a huge grin on his face. Then added mentally. _'Let's see how good you really are at dating someone without being in her head!'_

Jealousy suddenly coursed through me like liquid fire at the thought of Bella dating someone else. Her words from earlier ran through my mind; _'my friend Jake…'_

Jasper quickly pushed as much calm into me as he could while dealing with the jealously that consumed him because of me.

' _Edward, what the…? You've never been jealous before! Why now?'_

' _Could she be his mate? No, she's only human, it's impossible!"_

His thoughts continued to roll over in his mind, and if it weren't for the calm he was still directing at me, his thoughts about her being my mate would have made me more confused. I had to admit though that Bella was the first girl I had felt anything for outside of a family or friend bond. 

I glanced over at Bella, and she was studiously drinking from her bottle of tea, avoiding Emmett's eyes. It was obvious that she didn't want to answer that question.

"Oh come on kitten, tell the big ole bear. Or is he that bad in comparison?"

She stopped drinking and looked down at her hand before answering him. "To tell you the truth Emmett, I've never dated anyone before. So this thing with Edward is the closest thing I've ever come to dating or having a boyfriend. So there is no one to compare him to.

"Oh…" Was all Emmett could say, he was surprised and disappointed that he wouldn't have anything to tease me with later like he had hoped.

The rest of lunch passed by quickly, with no more uncomfortable questions. Alice asked Bella if she had ever gone and got the heavier curtains for her room, and when she replied in the negative, Alice and Rose immediately started making plans to go to Port Angeles, along with our mother to get some.

As Bella was talking to my sisters I listened carefully while watching her. She never ate a thing, just sipped on her bottles of tea. This caused me to worry to no end about her health. She was just a little too skinny, and I was hoping she did not have an eating disorder.

When the bell rang at the end of lunch, we said good-bye to my family and made our way to biology, hand in hand again.

When Bella and I sat down at our table in class it quickly became apparent that the other students were going to try to listen in to our conversation. Mike was straining his hearing to the utmost trying to catch a snippet of what was going to be said. Even after learning that the two of us were now 'together', he had not diminished his plans on trying to win her affection.

I decided then that we should pass notes to one another so Mike and the other interlopers wouldn't get anything to help them in their crusade to pursuit Bella. I found myself filling with anger at Mike for even entertaining the thought of him with _my_ Bella.

Of course Bella was not mine. She could in fact, at any time chose to end our fake relationship. That thought sent a wave of agony through me. What on earth was the matter with me?

' _Was Jasper right? No! That was impossible!'_

To take my mind off the sudden agony that she was not truly mine, I pulled a sheet of paper out of my notebook and began writing. I had been wondering what had led her to Forks, so I decided now was the time to just ask her.

 _Bella,_

 _Sorry that everyone kept trying to listen to what we were saying at lunch. I thought that passing notes would help keep people from gossiping about what we say._

 _So… you told me you're not fond of cold or wet weather. Forks must be a difficult place for you to live. May I ask what made you move here?_

 _Yours,_

 _Edward_

She slid the note towards her, then read it quickly. I could tell that she was trying to write as neat as she could, by the way she was taking her time in her reply.

 _Edward,_

 _It's true; the weather here in Forks is hard to deal with sometimes. But I didn't have to move here per-se. It's a little complicated._

 _~Bella_

I glanced up at Mr. Banner, where he was at the front of the classroom enthusiastically explaining the Periodic Table, with empathic hand gestures.

 _Bella,_

 _Does it look like we have anything better to do?_

 _Yours,_

 _Edward_

I heard her chuckle as she began to write again.

 _Edward,_

 _I guess it all started when my mother remarried a few months back. Don't get me wrong, Phil is great, he has to travel a lot and having me around meant that my mom couldn't go with him. You know I was homeschooled all my life, and my mom was the one who did the schooling. When I started going to public school at the beginning of this year, I think she was worried about me fitting in and making friends, so she didn't want to uproot our lives to go traveling with Phil. It was really sweet and self-sacrificing of her of course, but it made me feel bad. Long story short, I volunteered to come here and live with my dad. That's about all there is to it._

 _~Bella_

What she wrote left me in awe of her selflessness. I had gathered throughout our conversations during the day that she loved her mother and Phoenix very much. Most children her age would never have put their parents needs before their own. Which is what she was clearly doing. She would rather forego her own happiness for that of another. It was clear that she was unbelievably selfless and kind.

I looked over at her to find that she was hiding behind her hair. How could she possibly be embarrassed about what she had told me? I raged internally at my inability to hear her thoughts, and swiftly wrote back to her. I was interrupted when Mr. Banner called the class to attention.

"One person from each table needs to come to the supply closet and select a microscope, then please collect a box of samples from my desk." He called out.

Bella let out a long sigh and mumbled that she would get the samples, and I offered to get the microscope. I was disappointed by the interruption, but it was school after all. And we were supposed to be learning, even if I knew the material better than the man teaching it.

I was back at our table before Bella could get the samples. As I watched her walking back to the table while gazing down at the samples, a very unfamiliar feeling crashed over me. It was lust, and it was so strong that it was causing my pants to become tight. _Oh no!_ In all of my one hundred years as a vampire, this had never happened. I had an erection.

I tried to stop myself from looking her up and down, but it was useless. She was wearing form-fitting jeans that rested on her hips, and a lovely blue blouse that set off her skin perfectly. Her eyes were focused minutely on the slides, and even from halfway across the room I could see that she could identify them. She also had a look of dejection on her face. Well, I couldn't have that!

"Is something the matter?" I asked when she reached our table.

"I've done this lab already, that's all." She told me, with disinterest.

"It's not one of the more exciting ones is it?" I asked, trying to get her focus back on me.

"No, it's really not." She replied in a wry tone.

I shrugged, because I didn't know what else to do.

"We'll probably finish quickly then." I said, and then looked over the paper we received.

We went to work right away, and I was just about certain that I was right about her eyesight being as good as her hearing. She barely had to glimpse at the sample through the microscope. Yet another thing to add to the ever-growing list of things that were different about her. We finished the lab in five minutes, so I passed her the note I had written before we were interrupted.

 _Bella,_

 _That's amazingly compassionate of you. You sacrificed your own happiness for your mothers. I've never seen anything more kind hearted, and I'm humbled by it. Judging by your body language you're embarrassed about it somehow, and I just want to tell you that there is absolutely no reason for you to be so. You're a generous person, and you shouldn't feel bad about it._

 _Yours,_

 _Edward_

Her eyes were shiny with tears as she finished reading, and I was overcome with panic. No, no, no! What I wrote to her was not supposed to make her cry! It was meant to help her see that she was a good person, and should not be embarrassed about it!

She glanced at me and there was gratitude in her eyes. Hmm, I must have moved her, not upset her then. That was a good sign. I looked back at her, and tried to fill my gaze with compassion. She bent back over the page, her face a deep shade of red again, and I could hear her scribbling something quickly, and then passed the note back to me.

 _Edward,_

 _Wow… Thank you very much. I wish I could say how much that means to me. It's like you knew exactly what to say. Do you always read people's minds?_

 _~Bella_

No! Had I given my talent away somehow? How had she guessed? Had I been that obvious when I told her how to answer Jessica's questions earlier? Did she know what we were?

We would have to leave if she did. When the thought of having to leave hit me I knew I was in trouble, because I knew in that moment there was no way for me to leave her. I knew what this meant; I just wasn't ready to admit it to myself.

Bella's whisper finally pulled me back to myself. "Edward? Edward I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Edward? I was kidding… are you okay? Edward…"

Then, without even knowing what I was doing I was writing a reply back to her.

 _Bella, I really hope you were kidding!_

I was so lost in myself still; I didn't realize that I had practically shoved the paper in her face.

I could tell that Bella wanted to keep talking, but Mr. Banner called the class to order. After telling everyone to put their things away, I knew he needed to speak to us about the paper we were to write together, so we went to his desk after all the students left the class.

He explained what he wanted us to do; it was a dull, straightforward assignment. As it turned out, Bella was advanced for a human, though she tried to hide it. Given her hearing and now her eyesight, this news did not come as a surprise to me.

I could hear in his thought as he compared Bella to her mother and her aunt, particularly noting her hair color and academic aptitude. I had not expected that he would voice it to her though.

"Bella, I have to say you're just like your Aunt Nikki. I would suspect your parents tell you that all the time. I know Renee and Nikki were twins, but you look just like Nikki, and you're a better student then she was, and that's saying a lot. But I'll see you two tomorrow okay?"

Mr. Banner went to leave after his statement, as this was his last class for the day and he was heading to the teacher's lounge. As he left, I went to take her hand and walk her to her next class just like I had done all day, but she was frozen in place.

I looked back at her, and I knew something was terribly wrong. She was totally frozen, I had never seen a human stand as still as a vampire before, but she was doing just that.

Then, ever so quietly, she whispered. "She's just like…" it was so quiet that I wondered if she even knew she was speaking.

Her voice was filled with shock, disbelief, and confusion. To say that I was yet again confused would be an understatement. Seeing her in pain pulled me out of my own denial, I was in love with her. She is my mate, and would be for the rest of eternity.

I did not have time to go over what all this would mean for her or me, because right in front of me my mate was suffering. I could not allow this! She was not ever to suffer. I placed both my hands on either side of her perfect face, and lowered my eyes to look directly in hers.

"Bella?" I whispered. "Bella, what's the matter?"

She blinked, and some of the glaze left her eyes. She shook her head slowly, as if clearing a mist from her head.

"I'm fine," she murmured "I'm okay."

"Bella."

She stared up at me, helpless and confused. Her family must have a very sore spot for Nikki, considering that she died right around the time Bella was born.

"Your parents don't talk about Nikki very much do they?" I asked gently. "It must be a painful topic for them."

She shook her head, still slowly, though now with more intention. "They never talk about her." Her eyes were wide and staring. "Until right now, I never even knew I had an Aunt Nikki."

She started to cry, tears sliding silently down her cheeks. Unable to do anything, but unable to bear seeing her in such pain I gathered her up in my arms and held her close to me, rocking gently back and forth.

"It will be okay Bella. I'll make it okay…"

She cried for a long time, and I held her even after she stopped.


	11. Author Update

NOTE TO FOLLOWERS!

I am so sorry for not updating in FOREVER… I just recently got back into writing. I've been concentrating on WSI honestly, which I am making slow progress on.

I've been thinking about this story for the past few days, and I have felt terribly guilty for not working on it…

I have been looking over the chapters again from Fire1 and what I truly want to achieve with this story… So I have decided to start over yet again with a fresh new outlook and really make it my own!

So, put me on Author Alert and sometime after April you should see a new take on this as a new story. Same title.

Thank you for your patience! And as a gift… I will gift you all with the first chapter of WSI! So head on over and check it out as soon as it goes live!


End file.
